Zły Wilk
by EKP
Summary: Po pożegnaniu z Doktorem w Zatoce Złego Wilka Rose przestaje sobie radzić. Prowadzi to do podjęcia przez nią rozpaczliwej decyzji, jednak coś idzie nie tak. Dziewczyna budzi się w centrum zamieszania związanego z kosmitami i niemal od razu wpada na osobę, której miała już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Alternatywa! Szczegółowe opisy depresji!
1. Rozdział 1 — Złamana

**Rozdział 1 — Złamana**

„ _Ten zepsuty zegarek przynosi ukojenie, pomaga mi zasnąć tej nocy. Może jutro przestanie mnie okradać z całego czasu. Wciąż tutaj czekam i wciąż mam wątpliwości. W najlepszym wypadku jestem złamana, jak już zdążyłeś się zorientować. Rozpadam się na części, ledwie oddycham. Ze złamanym sercem, które wciąż bije. W bólu jest uzdrowienie. W twoim imieniu odnajduję znaczenie. Więc trzymam się, trzymam się, trzymam się. Ledwie trzymam się ciebie. Te połamane rygle były ostrzeżeniem że dostałeś się do mojej głowy. Starałam się jak mogłam być ostrożną i powściągliwą, a zamiast tego jestem otwartą księgą. Wciąż widzę twoje odbicie po wewnętrznej stronie moich oczu, które szukają celu, szukają życia. Trzymam się kolejny dzień tylko po to, by zobaczyć co postawisz mi na drodze i trzymam się słowa które głosisz. Powiedziałeś, że będę, że będę miała się dobrze. Te zepsute światła na autostradzie zostawiły mnie samą. Możliwe, że zgubiłam drogę, ale nie zapomniałam drogi do domu."*_

To było jedno z tych typowo angielskich popołudni, kiedy to już od samego rana za oknem ostro zacinał deszcz. Ludzie pochowali się w domach i tylko nieliczni szli wytrwale chodnikami, szarpiąc się z parasolami, które wyginały się pod naporem wiatru. Co jakiś czas ulicą przejeżdżało jakieś auto, lecz nie zdarzało się to często, zapewne dlatego, że był to dwudziesty czwarty grudnia i większość osób świętowała Boże Narodzenie w gronie najbliższych. Lecz Rose Tyler nie należała do tych osób.

Dziewczyna leżała skulona w kłębek na kanapie, co jakiś czas pociągając cicho nosem i ze złością ocierając łzy. Ciszę, jaką panowała w pomieszczeniu przerwał głośny dźwięk telefonu, lecz blondynka nie wykonała najmniejszej czynności, która świadczyłaby, że go usłyszała. Po kilkunastu sekundach włączyła się sekretarka i Rose usłyszała zmartwiony głos matki:

— Rose, kochanie, proszę cię, odbierz telefon. Są święta, nie możesz ich spędzić sama... Wiem, że wciąż jest ci ciężko, ale ja i tata możemy ci pomóc, jeśli tylko dasz nam szansę. Owszem, on odszedł, ale to nie jest koniec świata, nie możesz go rozpamiętywać do końca życia...

Zatkała uszy. Nie potrafiła słuchać kolejnych wywodów Jackie, jak to powinna zapomnieć o Doktorze i żyć dalej. Nie umiała tego zrobić, nie umiała żyć bez niego. Już nie. Nocami wciąż zdarzało jej się budzić ze złudnym wrażeniem, że na powrót znajduje się w TARDIS, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Szybko jednak orientowała się, że łóżko, w którym leży jest dużo bardziej twarde niż to w jej pokoju na TARDIS, że nie świeci do niej radosnym światełkiem niebieska lampka, którą Doktor podarował jej na planecie cieni, że nic nie trzęsie się jak wtedy, gdy mknęli przez wir czasu. Przypominała sobie wtedy, że nawet jeśli wstanie z łóżka i otworzy drzwi nie zobaczy za nimi Jego z tym nieodłącznym uśmiechem i wiecznym smutkiem w oczach. Nocami z całą mocą uderzało w nią, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

Nigdy – to słowo godzinami tłukło jej się po głowie. Nigdy to naprawdę długo i uświadamiała to sobie coraz wyraźniej z każdym dniem, z każdą wylaną łzą, z każdą bezsenną nocą, która pełna była tęsknoty.

Jak mogła żyć dalej? Jak mogła po prostu grać dobrą córkę? Jak mogła, skoro już nigdy nie będzie jej dane go zobaczyć, powiedzieć mu, jak wiele dla niej znaczył...

„ _Kocham cię"_

Straciła go. Już na zawsze. Nie miało znaczenia, co mówiła jej mama, że na pewno jest szczęśliwy, że ona też powinna. Nie umiała żyć bez niego! Zatraciła się w uczuciu do niego, nie znała drogi powrotnej. Została uwięziona pomiędzy.

„ _To dobrze..."_

Pokazał jej tak wiele, tak wiele ją nauczył. Przedstawił jej zupełnie inny sposób na życie, uczynił ją lepszą. Tyle razy łapał ją za rękę i kazał biec. A ona biegła, biegła tak długo, aż traciła oddech i jeszcze dłużej – potem razem śmiali się z tego do rozpuku. A potem ich rozdzielono. Już na zawsze.

„ _To chyba moja ostatnia szansa, by to powiedzieć..."_

Szczelina się zamknęła, a ona została po jej przeciwnej stronie. I mogła jedynie uderzać pięścią w ścianę, krzyczeć rozpaczliwie aż do utraty tchu. Czasem miała wrażenie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie opuściła Torchwood, że wciąż stoi pod tą przeklętą ścianą i krzyczy, by zabrało ją z powrotem. Tyle tylko, że powoli zdawała się tracić głos.

„ _Rose Tyler..."_

Już nigdy się nie dowie, co chciał jej wtedy powiedzieć. Czy ją kochał? Czy kochał ją tak mocno, jak ona jego? Czy będzie za nią tęsknił? Czy wspomni ją kiedyś, podczas którejś ze swoich niesamowitych przygód?

„ _Zobaczę cię jeszcze?"_

Tak bardzo pragnęła, żeby był tu przy niej, żeby powiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Żeby uśmiechnął się po swojemu i... i żeby znalazł sposób, by mogli być razem. Zawsze to potrafił, więc czemu nie tym razem?! Czemu pozwolił jej gnić w tym przeklętym wymiarze?!

„ _Nie możesz"_

Potrzebowała go. Tak bardzo go potrzebowała. Kolejne łzy spłynęły po jej zapuchniętych policzkach.

— Rose, on cię kochał — kontynuowała jej matka. — Nie chciałby dla ciebie takiego życia.

Dziewczyna uniosła drżącą dłoń i przyłożyła lufę pistoletu do skroni. Wiedziała, że zrani tym matkę, że zrani ją niewyobrażalnie, że nawet Pete, który zaakceptował ją jako córkę będzie cierpiał, lecz nie potrafiła się tym przejmować. Już nie. Ból, który czuła przez ostatnie pół roku zabijał ją powoli każdego dnia i w końcu doprowadził do tego momentu, w którym siedziała z bronią przyciśniętą do głowy.

„ _Jak długo ze mną zostaniesz?"_

W tym świecie nie miała nic. Pracy, którą właściwie straciła na własne życzenie, przyjaciół, z których przecież zrezygnowała już dawno temu na rzecz podróży z Doktorem, mieszkania, bo to, w którym aktualnie mieszkała opłacał jej Pete. Nie miała już nic; gdzieś po drodze zgubiła nawet samą siebie. Jaki był więc sens ciągnięcia tego? Po co miała żyć, skoro już nigdy nie będzie jej dane go zobaczyć? Sam to powiedział. Nie może, już nigdy.

„ _Na zawsze"_

Złamała swoją obietnicę. Tyle razy przysięgała mu, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał być sam, że będzie przy nim.

„ _Co będziesz robił?"_

Miała być tam dla niego, pomóc uporać się z tym wszystkim. Przysięgała sobie, że ugasi ten niegasnący smutek w jego oczach, że uczyni jego uśmiech szczerym.

„ _Latał moją TARDIS, jak zawsze. Ostatni władca czasu"_

A teraz on znów jest sam. Zostawiła go kolejna osoba. Wszystkie ich przygody, każdy uścisk, każde czułe spojrzenie – to wszystko ostatecznie straciło znaczenie. Czasem Rose myślała, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby Pete pozwolił jej wpaść w tę przeklętą próżnię. Może sobie na to zasłużyła? A może los, jaki teraz wiodła był karą za oszukiwanie praw czasu?

„ _Dokonałam mojego wyboru dawno temu i nigdy cię nie opuszczę"_

Ręka nieco jej zadrżała, gdy pomyślała o bracie, którego nigdy nie pozna. Poród miał się odbyć na dniach. Może dziecko odciągnie Jackie od opłakiwania jej. Nie zasłużyła na tak wspaniałą mamę, która zawsze ją wspierała. Nie protestowała, kiedy rzuciła szkołę – stwierdziła jedynie, że to jej wybór, a jej obowiązkiem jest ją wspierać. Akceptowała jej podróże z Doktorem, mimo że musiała umierać ze strachu. A kiedy trafiły do tego wymiaru wspierała ją. Wspierała, kiedy odwrócił się nawet Mickey. Poświęcała całe serce wyciągnięciu swojej jedynej córki z głębokiej depresji. Lecz było za późno i Rose dobrze o tym wiedziała. Zbyt mocno go kochała, by ktokolwiek mógł jej pomóc, upadła zbyt głęboko.

Przez myśl przebiegł jej Mickey. Stary, dobry Mickey. Tak bardzo starał się jej pomóc. Nawet mimo upływu czasu wciąż ją kochał, wciąż chciał o nią walczyć. Jeśli żałowała czegokolwiek, to właśnie sposobu, w jaki zraniła chłopaka. Zasłużył na kogoś dużo lepszego do niej. Ona... ona była jedynie wybrakowanym ogniwem – od odejścia Doktora nie można było jej nazwać niczym więcej. Czuła się pusta, samotna i zagubiona jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nim w jej życiu pojawił Doktor wszystko zdawało się łatwiejsze, lecz z perspektywy czasu także pozbawione kolorów i perspektyw. Potem zjawił się On i zabrał ją w podróż jej życia. Pokazał jej koniec słynnych planet, upadek wielkich cywilizacji. Przeżyła u jego boku niezapomniane chwile. Odkąd tylko się pojawił zawsze mogła na niego liczyć. Dzięki niemu poznała ojca, a On był w stanie poświęcić się dla jej szczęścia. Zawsze dbał o nią bardziej niż o siebie. Owszem, mieli gorsze chwile, ale Rose wiedziała, że kocha go zbyt mocno, by chować urazę.

Jednak przez cały czas spędzony z nim dręczyło ją tylko jedno pytanie – czy on odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Były momenty, w których patrzył na nią tak czule, iż nie miała żadnych wątpliwości ku temu. Lecz potem wracał zdrowy rozsądek, wołając: czego ty się spodziewasz, głupia! On jest Władcą Czasu, ty jedynie marnym człowiekiem.

Naturalnie nigdy nie wyznała mu swoich uczuć, a nawet jej słowa wtedy, na plaży zostały potraktowane ze swego rodzaju dystansem, jednak nigdy nie umniejszyło to żaru uczucia, jakim go darzyła. Zawsze był tylko on, odkąd tylko go poznała.

Odbezpieczyła pistolet drżącą dłonią i kolejne łzy spłynęły jej po twarzy. W ostatniej sekundzie o czymś sobie przypomniała. Wstała z kanapy, otworzyła jedną z szuflad i wyjęła z niej list zaadresowany do mamy, po czym odłożyła go na stolik. Nie potrafiła odejść bez słowa pożegnania. Resztką silnej woli powstrzymała szloch, na powrót zajęła miejsce na kanapie, z całej siły ścisnęła w dłoni klucz do TARDIS, którego nigdy nie zdążyła oddać i pociągnęła za spust.

„ _Kocham cię"_

W jednej chwili obraz małego salonu zniknął jej z oczu. Nie miała pojęcia, czego powinna się właściwie spodziewać. Marzyła jedynie o ukojeniu. O czymś, co ukoiłoby ten nieznośny ból w sercu. Nigdy nie była zbyt religijna, Bóg nie znaczył dla niej zbyt wiele, nawet nie była pewna, czy wierzy w jego istnienie. Przez krótką sekundę czuła w głowie przeszywający ból, lecz skończył się on jeszcze szybciej niż zaczął i wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

Następną rzeczą, z jakiej zdała sobie sprawę był fakt, iż leży na czymś twardym, a w dłoni wciąż ściska z całej siły mały, srebrny kluczyk. Powoli otworzyła oczy i zamarła. Leżała pod gołym, zachmurzonym niebem, podczas gdy nieopodal zebrał się tłum rozhisteryzowanych ludzi. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Podniosła się chwiejnie na nogi i ruszyła w stronę zbiorowiska.

— Przepraszam — zaczepiła jedną z kobiet. — Co się stało? Czemu ci ludzie są tacy wystraszeni?

Kobieta spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę, jednak Rose była zbyt zaskoczona słabym brzmieniem swojego głosu, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

— Z choinki się urwałaś? — prychnęła kobieta. — Nie widziałaś tego wielkiego statku kosmicznego?

— Statku kosmicznego? — zapytała podekscytowana.

Czy to możliwe, żeby Doktor jakimś cudem dostał się do jej świata? W końcu gdzie on, tam zawsze byli inni kosmici. Tylko pozostawało jedno pytanie: jakim cudem znalazła się w centrum Londynu, skoro... skoro dopiero co strzeliła sobie w głowę?

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zaniepokoiła się z lekkim strachem brunetka, którą zaczepiła. — Ty też brałaś te tabletki? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, zdzwonić po kogoś? Zaraz będą tu lekarze, żeby pomóc...

— N-nie — wyszeptała słabym głosem; kręciło jej się w głowie i była pewna, że zaraz zemdleje, jednak nie chciała niczyjej pomocy, sama musiała zrozumieć, co tu się dzieje. — Nie, dziękuję. Poradzę sobie.

Wymusiła uśmiech i, widząc, że kobieta chce coś jeszcze dodać, ruszyła przed siebie. Czuła coraz większy ból w głowie i wiedziała, że musi gdzieś usiąść, bo inaczej zemdleje na środku ulicy. Skręciła więc w wąską uliczkę i zamierzała oprzeć się o najbliższą ścianę, jednak w tym samym czasie poczuła, że ktoś na nią wpada.

— Przepraszam — mruknęła rudowłosa kobieta i już chciała odejść, kiedy dostrzegła, że dziewczyna, na którą wpadła osuwa się na ziemię.

Złapała ją w ostatniej chwili, nim jej głowa uderzyła o twardy beton.

— Hej, nic ci nie jest?

Rose spojrzała na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem. Chciała powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku – nawet jeśli umiera, w końcu to przecież tego pragnęła – lecz ostatecznie nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Jedyne co potrafiła zrobić, to wsadzić kluczyk do kieszeni spodni.

— Doktorze! — krzyknęła kobieta. — Doktorze, pomocy!

— Doktor — wyszeptała Rose, wiedząc, że słowo to jest dla niej bardzo ważne – nie potrafiła tylko przypomnieć sobie, z jakiego powodu.

— Co się stało, Donna? — zapytał znajomy głos i Rose poczuła, że jej serce płonie z bólu.

— Nie jestem pewna. Ta dziewczyna, chyba coś jej się stało...

Rose zamknęła oczy. Czuła, że nie potrafi dłużej walczyć z ciemnością, która napierała na jej umysł. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszała przed utratą przytomności było cicho wyszeptane:

— To niemożliwe...

* Fragment piosenki "Broken"


	2. Rozdział 2 — Wróciła

****Rozdział 2 – Wróciła****

„ _ _Cóż, potrzebujesz światła tylko wtedy, gdy zapada mrok. Tęsknisz za słońcem tylko wtedy, gdy zaczyna padać śnieg. Pojmujesz, że ją kochasz, gdy pozwolisz jej odejść. Zauważasz, że byłeś na szczycie tylko wtedy, gdy spadasz na dno. Nienawidzisz drogi tylko wtedy, gdy tęsknisz za domem. Pojmujesz, że ją kochasz, kiedy pozwolisz jej odejść. I pozwalasz jej odejść. Gapisz się na dno swojego kieliszka, mając nadzieję, że marzenie spełni się pewnego dnia. Ale marzenia spełniają się powoli i trwają tak krótko. Widzisz ją, gdy tylko zamykasz oczy. Może pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, dlaczego wszystko czego dotykasz umiera. Gapisz się uparcie w sufit w ciemnościach, a w twoim sercu to samo uczucie pustki. Bo miłość przychodzi powoli, ale odchodzi tak szybko. Cóż, znów ją widzisz, gdy zasypiasz, ale nigdy nie możesz jej dotknąć ani zatrzymać. Bo kochałeś ją zbyt mocno, bo bez reszty oddałeś się miłości. Bo potrzebujesz światła tylko wtedy gdy zapada mrok. Tęsknisz za słońcem tylko wtedy, kiedy śnieg za oknem. Pojmujesz, że ją kochasz, kiedy pozwolisz jej odejść. Zauważasz, że byłeś na szczycie tylko wtedy, gdy upadasz na dno. Nienawidzisz drogi tylko wtedy, kiedy tęsknisz za domem. Pojmujesz, że ją kochasz, kiedy pozwolisz jej odejść. I pozwalasz jej odejść."*__

Przez moment przyglądał się Donnie, która z szaleńczym uśmiechem pobiegła oddać matce kluczyki, lecz szybko pochłonęły go inne myśli. Czy dobrze robił? Przerabiał to już tyle razy, tyle osób ze sobą zabrał i dla niemal wszystkich kończyło się to tragicznie. Choćby dla Marthy. Zniszczył życie jej i jej rodzinie. Tak niewiele dzieliło ich od śmierci i była to jego wina. No cóż, Mistrz też miał w tym swój udział, jednak gdyby nie on Martha nigdy nie znalazłaby się w tak ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie.

A Rose? Aż za dobrze pamiętał łzy, które spływały po jej zapuchniętych policzkach, kiedy żegnali się wtedy na plaży. Złamał jej serce i był tego w pełni świadomy. To go dobijało, nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć i nawet będąc z Marthą wciąż się łapał, że podświadomie porównuje do siebie obie dziewczyny. Wciąż za nią tęsknił. Rose była pierwszą osobą, która była gotowa poświęcić dla niego wszystko, zostać z nim mimo, pomimo i wbrew. Była niesamowita i wciąż go intrygowała. Zawsze robiła to, czego najmniej się spodziewał, zawsze udawało jej się wyjść ze wszystkiego cało. Udało jej się nawet uczynić go lepszym człowiekiem, wyciągnąć na powierzchnię te resztki człowieczeństwa, o których niemal zapomniał po Wojnie Czasu.

A potem była armia duchów, Torchwood, Dalekowie i wszystko się skończyło. Szczelina się zamknęła, a Rose została po drugiej stronie. Nie z własnego wyboru, lecz podświadomie czuł, że tak będzie dla niej lepiej. Będzie mogła ułożyć sobie życie z Mickeym, żyć tak, jakby nigdy go nie spotkała – a przecież właśnie tego Jackie dla niej pragnęła. On mógł dać jej jedynie kosmos, nową przygodę każdego dnia. Lecz nie mógł jej oddać swojego serca i w tym leżał największy problem. Kiedyś nawet jej to tłumaczył. Ona mogła spędzić z nim swoje życie – on z nią nie. Już nigdy nie miał się zestarzeć, już nigdy nie miał umrzeć. Władcy Czasu się nie starzeją, lecz ludzie owszem i czekało to również Rose. Więc powinna korzystać z życia, ułożyć je sobie z dala od niego, nie tracić czasu na wiecznego chłopca, który nie potrafi istnieć bez adrenaliny.

Zmarszczył brwi. Już dawno nie myślał o wadach bycia nieśmiertelnym. Najczęściej spychał to w ciemny kąt swojego umysłu i nie pozwalał wypłynąć. Oczywiście były momenty, kiedy patrzył na Rose i żałował, lecz ostatecznie zawsze udawało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że nie ma czego. Ale gdyby dostał szansę wyrzeczenia się swojej natury, a nagrodą byłaby Rose, czy nie zrobiłby tego? Kochał ją, na swój ułomny, pokręcony sposób kochał, choć nigdy do końca tego nie zaakceptował. Ona była człowiekiem i jakiekolwiek większe uczucie do niej nie wchodziło w grę. Ludzie byli zbyt krusi, zbyt łatwo ich było zranić. Więc nie mógł być z Rose. Jako przyjaciel owszem, lecz nikt więcej i dziewczyna zdawała się to rozumieć. Nigdy nie oczekiwała od niego niczego więcej i cieszył się tym, bo przecież nie mógł jej dać nic ponad przyjaźń.

— Doktorze!

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Donny. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i ruszył w jej stronę.

— Doktorze, pomocy!

Już z daleka dostrzegł, że jego nowa towarzyszka pochyla się nad kimś na ziemi. Przyspieszył kroku i po chwili stał przy Donnie.

— Co się stało, Donna? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie jestem pewna — stwierdziła i przygryzła wargę. — Ta dziewczyna, chyba coś jej się stało...

Odsunęła się, by zrobić mu miejsce, lecz gdy dostrzegł twarz kobiety leżącej na ziemi poczuł, że za żadne skarby wszechświata nie mógłby się ruszyć.

— To niemożliwe... — mruknął sam do siebie, ale Donna i tak go usłyszała.

— Co jest niemożliwe? Znasz ją? Kto to jest?

Nie odpowiedział na żadne z pytań przyjaciółki, zamiast tego ukląkł przy blondynce i bardzo delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Rose. Zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej.

— Doktorze? — spróbowała ponownie Donna.

— Nie teraz — zawołał. — Jeśli Rose jest tutaj, to oznacza, że szczelina w czasoprzestrzeni znów się otworzyła, a to bardzo, bardzo niedobrze.

— Ale co to znaczy? — zapytała zdezorientowana.

— Że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię, to oba wymiary będą zagrożone. Biegnij do TARDIS, Donna, stamtąd się wszystkiemu przyjrzymy.

—O jakich wymiarach ty mówisz?!

— Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale nie tutaj i nie teraz, jasne?

Schylił się i podniósł z ziemi nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

— To jest Rose? — Donna nie dawała za wygraną. — Ale przecież mówiłeś, że ją straciłeś!

— Straciłem — odparł cicho i ruszył w kierunku budki. — Rose utknęła w równoległym wymiarze. Wymiarów jest tyle, ile naszych decyzji. Dawniej Władcy Czasu pilnowali, aby szczeliny pozostały zamknięte, żeby nikt nie utknął w nie swoim świecie. Ale teraz moich ludzi już nie ma i muszę sobie z tym radzić sam. Jakiś czas temu szczelina się otworzyła i przeszli przez nią Cybermeni.

Przerwał na moment i jedną ręką otworzył drzwi do TARDIS, podczas gdy drugą wciąż trzymał nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

— Do tego pojawili się też Dalekowie. Rose pomogła mi wtedy zamknąć szczelinę, ale ona sama została uwięziona po drugiej stronie. Mieliśmy się już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Położył ją delikatnie na ziemi i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na jej spokojną twarz.

— Ale to chyba dobrze, że wróciła, prawda? — Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. — Tęskniłeś za nią.

Uśmiechnął się blado.

— To wspaniale, że wróciła, ale szczelina... Jeśli znów się otworzyła...

— Jesteś pewien, że się otworzyła?

— Nie do końca. Powinny się wtedy dziać dziwne rzeczy, a poza tą akcją z tłuszczem nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Ale jak inaczej mogłaby się tu znaleźć?

— Jest jakiś sposób, żeby sprawdzić szczelinę? — podsunęła, opierając się o ścianę TARDIS.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią dziwnie, jakby powiedziała coś absolutnie zwariowanego.

— Donna, jesteś genialna!

— Jestem? — Uniosła sceptycznie brew, a on odpowiedział jej szerokim uśmiechem.

— Mogę to sprawdzić — zawołał, podbiegając do panelu sterowania.

Podczas gdy mężczyzna robił coś przy maszynach, Donna przypatrzyła się leżącej na ziemi blondynce.

— Ona ma tu tak leżeć? Co jej się w ogóle stało?

— Donna, daj mi chwilę — poprosił lekko zniecierpliwionym głosem. — Powinienem zaraz... Jest! Ale to kompletnie bez sensu!

— Cała ta sytuacja jest bez sensu. — Kobieta założyła ramiona na piersi. — Ale skoro powiedziałeś to ty, to znaczy, że do czegoś doszedłeś. Więc, co tu się dzieje, kosmito?

— Nie jestem pewien — odparł i przeczesał sobie włosy z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. — Nie ma żadnej szczeliny, przynajmniej TARDIS jej nie wykrywa. Ale to niemożliwe. Jakim cudem ona mogła się tu znaleźć?

— Może ją zapytaj? Kiedy się obudzi. Swoją drogą, zawsze każesz jej spać na ziemi? Nie myśl sobie, że mnie też do tego zmusisz!

— Ma swój pokój — odparł z roztargnieniem.

Prychnęła pod nosem.

— To może ją tam zanieś? Ty naprawdę jesteś z kosmosu!

Spojrzał na nią z czymś na kształt szaleństwa w oczach.

— Donna, nie rozumiesz! Ta szczelina... jeśli się otworzyła, to wszyscy jesteśmy w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie.

— Jak na razie świat nie wali nam się na głowę, więc może zajmij się przyjaciółką?! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co jej jest? Skąd wiesz, że ona właśnie nie umiera?

— Nie rób tego, Donna. Nie próbuj sugerować, że o nią nie dbam — powiedział, pierwszy raz zwracając się do niej z namacalną złością, jednak posłusznie kucnął przy dziewczynie.

Donna oparła się o barierkę i przyglądała się leniwie, jak prześwietla blondynkę tym swoim cudacznym śrubokrętem. Kiedy na nią patrzył miał coś dziwnego w oczach, jego spojrzenie jakby stawało się mniej udręczone, lecz jednocześnie pełne poczucia winy.

— Nic jej nie jest — stwierdził po chwili, biorąc ją na ręce. — Jest tylko wyczerpana. Chyba nie mam wyjścia; muszę poczekać aż się obudzi i wtedy się wszystkiego dowiem.

— Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie szczęśliwego — zauważyła i ruszyła za nim schodami w dół. — Spodziewałby się kto po tobie większej radości.

Spojrzał na nią bez słowa i wyglądał przy tym tak żałośnie, że Donna ugryzła się w język, by oszczędzić mu więcej niemiłych komentarzy.

— Idź na górę, przynieś resztę swoich rzeczy. Potem pokażę ci twój pokój, nie martw się, nie każę ci spać na ziemi. — Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i mimowolnie odwzajemniła ten gest.

— Więc jednak wciąż mnie chcesz?

— A dlaczego nie? — zapytał lekko zdezorientowany.

— Ze względu na Rose? Skoro ona wróciła, to po co ja wam? — Wymusiła uśmiech na twarzy.

— Daj spokój, Rose będzie zachwycona. Mogła tego nie mówić, ale założę się, że wariowała ze mną. Czasem potrafię być naprawdę nieznośny.

— Coś o tym wiem, kosmito — mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

— Zresztą nawet nie wiem, czy będzie chciała wciąż ze mną podróżować. — Westchnął. — No nic, idź po te rzeczy i nawet nie próbuj uciekać, bo wszędzie cię znajdę.

— Głupek — stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

— Raczej Władca Czasu — poprawił ją i ruszył dalej w dół, z tym swoim bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Pokręciła za nim głową z politowaniem, jednak poszła za radę i postanowiła wnieść swoje rzeczy do środka.

* * *

Położył ją delikatnie na zaścielonym łóżku i westchnął cicho. Nie zmieniał nic w tym pokoju od jej odejścia, jedynie przyniósł tu rzeczy, które miała w zwyczaju zostawiać gdzie popadnie. Na ogół mu to nie przeszkadzało, nie był specjalnie lubującą się w czystości osobą, jednak kiedy Rose zniknęła wszystko, co do niej należało w jakiś sposób go raniło.

A teraz dziewczyna znów była tutaj, z nim, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby od tamtego feralnego dnia w Torchwood minęło zaledwie kilka godzin. Ale ona się zmieniła, wyraźnie to widział. Miała dłuższe włosy, była jakby bledsza i bez wątpienia chudsza, niż zapamiętał. Musiała mieć za sobą kilka ciężkich dni, a może i tygodni. Jednak to wciąż była Rose. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję – nie specjalnie tęsknił za zmiennokształtnym potworem na TARDIS. Uśmiechnął się blado do swoich myśli i delikatnie przeczesał ręką jej włosy. Nagle z całą mocą uderzyło w niego, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił i że jeśli to nie będzie ona, to prawdopodobnie nie da sobie rady z bólem, jaki to wywoła.

Z jakiegoś powodu niespodziewanie stanęła mu przed oczami scena sprzed regeneracji, kiedy razem z Rose wrócił do dnia śmierci jej ojca i kiedy trzymał jej młodziutką wersję w ramionach. Te czasy wydawały się taki odległe. Był wtedy zupełnie inną, gorszą osobą, rany po Wojnie Czasu były jeszcze tak świeże, a ona mimo to zaakceptowała go, chciała z nim podróżować, być dla niego, gdy jej potrzebował. Łapała go za rękę, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, nie przejmowała się, kiedy jego ciało instynktownie się spinało. Nie próbowała udawać kogoś innego, by mu zaimponować, nigdy nie ukrywała swoich wad – była po prostu sobą i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać, by zyskać uznanie Władcy Czasu. Nie bała się też z nim kłócić, kiedy wiedziała, iż racja leży po jej stronie. Traktowała go jak zwykłego, równego sobie człowieka i chyba to właśnie w niej uwielbiał.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak droga stała się jego sercu, aż do tamtego dnia, kiedy spotkali jej ojca. Owszem, był na nią wściekły i chciał odejść, lecz kiedy zobaczył radosny błysk w jej oczach z powodu odzyskania ojca – nie mógł jej tego odebrać i nie potrafił się dłużej wściekać. A potem Rose dotknęła swojej młodszej wersji, tworząc kolejny paradoks i bez myślenia zasłonił ją i jej rodzinę własnym ciałem.

Później była Satelita Pięć. Odesłał ją do domu, lecz ona wróciła. Pierwszy raz ktoś tak wyraźnie sprzeciwił się jego poleceniom. Pierwszy raz ktoś był w stanie poświęcić dla niego wszystko, swoje życie, rodzinę, przyjaciół. Dla niego wchłonęła Wir Czasu, stała się Złym Wilkiem.

Rose Tyler znała go lepiej, niż ktokolwiek wcześniej. Tylko jej zdarzało się patrzeć mu w oczy z zaskakującą łagodnością i mówić: „Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz.". Owszem, czasami naciskała, lecz działo się to rzadko i ostatecznie zawsze ustępowała, jakby rozumiała, że pewne rany nigdy nie przestaną być zbyt świeże. Nigdy nie musiał mówić tego na głos – ona rozumiała i chyba właśnie to w niej najbardziej lubił. Potrafiła postawić na swoim, lecz nie była przy tym pozbawiona empatii.

A teraz ona wróciła i znów miał ją przy sobie. Kącik jego ust drgnął minimalnie. Naciągnął kołdrę na jej ramiona, po czym pstryknięciem palców zgasił światło, zostawiając włączoną jedynie błękitną lampkę z planety cieni. To chyba była jego ulubiona przygoda, choć właściwie nie zdarzyło się tam nic wyjątkowego. Ot zwykłe miasto, nieco podobne do ziemi, lecz zamieszkane przez cienie. Za to mieli tam całą masę sklepów, po których Rose mogła chodzić godzinami. Po powrocie do TARDISA ledwie mógł ruszać nogami, co ona skwitowała pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Z Jackie pod jednym dachem musiała być do tego przyzwyczajona.

Opuścił jej pokój i wrócił do sterowni, gdzie Donna siedziała rozparta wygodnie na krześle. Zatarł ręce i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

— Chyba mam pomysł, gdzie cię zabiorę — rzekł na wstępie i od razu zaczął ustawiać współrzędne.

— A co z Rose? — zapytała z uniesioną brwią.

— Śpi i nie obudzi się w najbliższym czasie, a ja obiecałem ci niesamowite podróże. Więc allons-y!

— To po marsjańsku?

— Po francusku. Ktoś tu się nie przykładał do nauki.

Rudowłosa miała coś odpyskować, lecz w tym momencie szarpnęło maszyną tak, że spadła ona z zajmowanego krzesła prosto na podłogę.

— Czy na to nie potrzebne jest jakieś prawo jazdy? — rzekła z wyrzutem.

— Oczywiście, że jest potrzebne — stwierdził, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Ale ja oblałem egzaminy!

Znów szarpnęło i kobieta ponownie wylądowała na ziemi.

— Jesteśmy! — stwierdził po chwili, zerwał się na nogi i otworzył szeroko drzwi. — Starożytny Rzym — oznajmił z dumą, kiedy Donna stanęła obok niego na zewnątrz, lustrując wszystko zaciekawionym wzrokiem. — Oczywiście tylko dla nas. Dla nich to Nowoczesny Rzym.

Donna podbiegła nieco do przodu, a Doktor nagle odniósł wrażenie, że przydałaby jej się dodatkowa para oczu.

— To takie... Rzymskie! — zawołała i obróciła się wokół własnej osi pod jego rozbawionym spojrzeniem. — Fantastyczne!

Przytuliła go, na co odpowiedział jej triumfalnym śmiechem.

— Ja Donna Noble, jestem w Rzymie. To takie dziwne! Oni wszyscy nie żyją — wypaliła nagle, widocznie dopiero zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

— Ja im tego nie powiem. — Wzruszył ramionami i wsadził dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i łobuzerskim uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust.

— Chwila, tam jest coś po angielsku. Zabrałeś mnie do Dineylandu? — jęknęła.

— To obwody tłumaczeniowe, nawet teraz mówimy po łacinie...

— Poważnie? Powiedziałam poważnie po łacinie? — zapytała i na nowo odzyskała humor.

Uśmiechnął się do niej znacząco, nie mogąc się nacieszyć radością w jej oczach. On już widział to wszystko, lecz pokazywanie tego innym nigdy mu się nie znudzi, z Marthą niemal zapomniał, jakie to przyjemne. Wciąż ciążyły mu jej wyraźne sygnały, że pragnie od niego czegoś więcej i zwyczajnie ciężko było mu rozkoszować się przygodami. Ale teraz wszystko się miało zmienić.

* * *

— Konsumowałaś opary? — zapytał zszokowany Doktor, czując na sobie niepewne spojrzenie Donny.

— Dodają mi sił — odparła po prostu i spojrzała mu hardo w oczy.

— Nie sądzę.

— To twoja opinia jako Doktora?

— Słucham?

— To twoje imię. A ty zwiesz się Noble — zwróciła się do Donny.

— Nie bądź niegrzeczna — upomniała ją matka.

— Niech mówi — rzekł Doktor, przyglądając jej się z szokiem.

— Pochodzicie z daleka — kontynuowała.

— Przepowiednie kobiet nie są dokładne! — przerwał Lucjusz przemądrzałym tonem.

— Nie tym razem, jest niezła — stwierdził z uznaniem.

— Tak sądzisz, istoto z Gallifrey? — zakpił mężczyzna.

— C-co?

— Dziwne obrazy, twój dom spłonął w płomieniach...

— Co oni robią? — zapytała zdezorientowana Donna.

— A ty, córo Londynu?

— Skąd oni to wiedzą?!

— To dar Pompei! Wyrocznia zna prawdę!

— Niemożliwe!

— Ona wróciła — stwierdził nagle Lucjusz dziwnym głosem.

— Jaka ona? — Doktor zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

— Strzeż się Złego Wilka, Doktorze.

— Imię Doktor jest fałszem — przerwała Lucjuszowi szatynka, zwracając się do marszczącego brwi mężczyzny. — Twoje imię jest zakryte, wypalone w gwiazdach, kaskadach meduzy. Jesteś władcą. Władcą Czasu. Twoje przeznaczenie zostało zapisane między gwiazdami przed samą wiecznością, lecz zdarzyło się coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca. Teraz wszystko się zmieni, Władco Czasu.

Powiedziawszy to dziewczyna zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, a kilka chwil później osunęła się nieprzytomna na ziemię. Doktor stał jak sparaliżowany, z uczuciem całkowitego niezrozumienia.

— Czym jest zły wilk? — zapytała w końcu Donna, przerywając śmiertelną ciszę, jaka zapadła po słowach dziewczyny.

Spojrzał na nią z powagą. Na jego twarzy malowało się tysiące uczuć, lecz tylko smutek i zmartwienie były w pełni widoczne i nagle do kobiety dotarło, że tą dziwną rzeczą w jego oczach, którą za każdym razem dostrzegała było niegasnące zmęczenie.

— Dzieje się tutaj coś bardzo, bardzo złego. — Zmarszczył brwi.— Coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca — dodał.

— Więc to chyba idealna sprawa dla ciebie, prawda?

— Nie tym razem, Donna. Teraz mamy do czynienia z przeznaczeniem. Nawet ja nie powinienem z nim zadzierać. Władcy Czasu w pewien sposób znają ciągłość historii — mówił przyciszonym głosem, tak, by tylko ona słyszała. — Nie wolno nam mieszać w wydarzeniach, które muszą mieć miejsce. A ta dziewczyna właśnie przepowiedziała, że ktoś to zrobi. To źle, bardzo źle...

* * *

Obudziła się, czując w głowie ogromny ból. Otworzyła powoli oczy i zamrugała kilka razy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy po raz kolejny jest to spowodowane kacem, po wcześniejszym upiciu się w samotności. A potem wspomnienia powoli zaczęły do niej wracać. Naprawdę to zrobiła. Zastrzeliła się... ale mimo to przeżyła. Rozejrzała się dookoła, by zorientować się w sytuacji i w jednym momencie poczuła, że cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Znów znajdowała się w jednym z tych snów, na pokładzie Jego wehikułu czasu, a za moment ponownie się obudzi; łzy będą kolejny raz płynąć po jej policzkach przez wiele godzin. Może to najwyższy czas, by skorzystać z rady mamy i porozmawiać z psychologiem? A może już na to za późno? Może już umarła i znalazła się w piekle, które przez wieczność ma jej przypominać Jego?

Powoli wygrzebała się z łóżka i rzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak zostawiła tamtego dnia — jedynie półki i zdjęcia były nieco bardziej zakurzone, lecz wciąż stały na swoich miejscach. Nogi miała jak z waty, czuła, że nie brakuje jej wiele, by skulić się w najciemniejszym kącie, zamknąć oczy i błagać, by te tortury dobiegły końca. Zamiast jednak to zrobić wzięła do ręki jedno ze zdjęć oprawionych w ramki i przetarła brudne szkło rękawem zbyt dużego swetra. Prawie się uśmiechnęła, gdy dostrzegła na zdjęciu siebie, Jacka i tamtego Doktora – tego z wielkimi, odstającymi uszami, nieco krzywym nosem i nieodłącznym, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. To było tak dawno temu... Prawie zdążyła zapomnieć, iż tak szczęśliwy czas w jej życiu w ogóle miał miejsce.

W końcu zdrowy rozsądek zaczął do niej wracać i po kilku głębszych oddechach była w stanie w miarę jasno myśleć. Jakimś cudem znalazła się w TARDISIE, a dobrze wiedziała, że gdzie maszyna tam zawsze był i Doktor. Nie miała jedynie pojęcia, co się wydarzyło po tym, jak pociągnęła za spust. Powinna być martwa, czyż nie? W końcu właśnie tego chciała, taki był zamiar, odkąd tylko kupiła broń. Wiedziała od początku, że użyje jej prędzej czy później. A kiedy w końcu to zrobiła ocknęła się na statku kosmicznym, za którym tak tęskniła. A jeszcze bardziej tęskniła za jego właścicielem. Uchyliła powoli drzwi i wyszła na korytarz. Poza zwykłymi odgłosami maszyny, które dodawały jej otuchy nie słyszała nic. Przymknęła na moment oczy. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć, że cokolwiek się zmieniło, że kiedykolwiek opuściła to miejsce na tak długo. Wciągnęła nosem znajomy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju zapach wnętrza TARDISA i przejechała czule dłonią po ścianie.

Po chwili przeszła do pokoju sterowania. Dopiero tam się zawahała. Czy powinna opuszczać to miejsce? Może lepiej by było, gdyby tutaj zaczekała na rozwój wypadków? Szybko odrzuciła tę myśl, nie potrafiłaby bezczynnie siedzieć na tyłku, kiedy istnieje możliwość, że gdzieś tam jest jej Doktor. Wyciągnęła rękę do klamki, lecz w tym momencie usłyszała za plecami ciche skrzypienie. Odwróciła się natychmiast w tamtą stronę i zamarła. Serce TARDIS. Widziała wyraźnie jego piękne, oślepiające światło. Tak jak ostatnim razem wieko było lekko uchylone, a jego zawartość zdawała się przyzywać ją do siebie. Przysłoniła lekko oczy, by choć trochę ochronić się przed jasnym światłem i podeszła bliżej. TARDIS nie wzywałby jej bez powodu, tego była pewna. Tylko co się stało, kiedy ostatnim razem zajrzała w TARDISA? Wciąż tego nie pamiętała, lecz bez wątpienia zakończyło się to regeneracją Doktora. Było jednak za późno, żeby się wycofać. Jasne światło zdawało się przeszywać ją na skroś, dotykać nawet jej duszy. Czuła w swoim ciele dziwną obecność, która z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz bardziej natarczywa. Nie mogła tego wytrzymać; ból, jaki od przebudzenia rozsadzał jej głowę osiągnął najwyższy poziom. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, potem jeszcze raz i kolejny, za każdym razem nieco mocniej. Jej organizm nie był w stanie tego wytrzymać i po kilku minutach bólu upadła na ziemię nieprzytomna.

Otworzyła oczy, jednak ze zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, iż nie leży na podłodze TARDISA, tak jak powinna, a stoi przyciśnięta do ściany, jakby kuląc się przed czymś ze strachu. Momentalnie się wyprostowała, w międzyczasie zauważając zniknięcie tego nieznośnego bólu. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Światło nie należało do najjaśniejszych, lecz nawet przy jego wątłej pomocy była w stanie rozpoznać to miejsce. To tutaj wszystko się zaczęło. Piwnica sklepu, w którym pracowała. Tylko skąd, do cholery, ona się tu wzięła. Na odpowiedź nie musiała czekać długo.

— Jesteś tutaj przez wir czasu, który wciąż w tobie żyje — stwierdził znajomy głos gdzieś po jej lewej stronie.

Natychmiast odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę i zamarła.

— K-kim ty jesteś?! — zawołała, robiąc krok w tył.

Uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny nieco przygasł.

— Jestem tym, kim chcesz bym był, Rose Tyler — odparł.

Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Oto stał przed nią Doktor. Jest stary, cudowny Doktor, ten sam, którego spotkała po raz pierwszy, ten, który chwycił ją za rękę i pokazał ruch ziemi. Ten, u boku którego oglądała upadek swojej planety, ten, który nigdy nie widział w niej zwykłej ekspedientki ze sklepu, który niegdyś wysadził, a kogoś niezwykłego.

— Ty nie żyjesz! Zregenerowałeś się!

— Och, regeneracja to nie śmierć. W jakiś sposób wciąż żyję w Doktorze, którego teraz znasz.

Wzięła głębszy oddech i spojrzała mu w oczy pełne tej niegasnącej melancholii.

— Więc co tutaj robisz? Co ja tutaj robię? Dlaczego się tu zjawiliśmy? I kim ty właściwie jesteś? Poza tym, że przybrałeś formę Doktora?!

— Uwierzysz mi, jeśli ci powiem? — zapytał i przekrzywił lekko głowę.

— Widziałam już wszystko, w tym nawet szatana. Nic nie może mnie zaskoczyć — stwierdziła hardo, jednocześnie czując się bardzo dziwnie.

— Skoro tak uważasz, Rose Tyler. Jestem Przeznaczeniem, czasem również nazywa się mnie Losem. Właściwie w całym wszechświecie mam nieskończenie wiele imion, lecz podejrzewam, że te dwa są ci najlepiej znane.

Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc Przeznaczenie.

— Jestem przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Każdą decyzją, którą podjęłaś i każdą, jaką przyjdzie ci podjąć. Jestem każdą wygłoszoną przepowiednią, każdym zbiegiem okoliczności, każdym stałym punktem w czasoprzestrzeni, życiem i śmiercią.

— Kłamiesz! Nikt nie może być tym wszystkim naraz! Nikt nie kontroluje życia i śmierci! To niemożliwe.

— Ja to potrafię, Rose — odparł cicho. — Mógłbym pokazać ci swoją prawdziwą twarz, lecz jesteś tylko człowiekiem, który owszem, ma w sobie jakąś część mocy czasu, lecz nie przeżyłabyś tego. Dlatego przybrałem tę formę.

— Udowodnij! — warknęła, robiąc kilka kroków w przód. — Daj mi jakiś dowód!

— Zapytaj mnie o coś. O cokolwiek. Gwarantuję, że będę znał odpowiedź. No dalej! Pytaj!

Przygryzła niepewnie wargę, jednak nie dała się zbić z tropu.

— Jakie było pierwsze słowo, jakie powiedział mi Doktor.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

— Mogłaś się bardziej postarać, zwłaszcza, kiedy mam tę formę. Powiedział „B _iegnij!"._ Masz więcej pytań? To było trywialnie łatwe — powiedział niebezpiecznym szeptem, zbliżając się do niej powoli. _—_ Wiem o tobie wszystko, Rose Tyler. Wiem, że będąc z Doktorem przejęłaś wiele jego nawyków, choćby awersję do gruszek. Wiem, że dla starszego chłopaka rzuciłaś szkołę i do dziś tego żałujesz. Wiem, że pierwszym, co powiedziałaś do własnej matki po utknięciu w alternatywnym świecie było „Nienawidzę cię!". Wiem, że spotkałaś Doktora w samą porę, bo zaczynałaś się staczać, nienawidziłaś własnego życia, a on był jak spełnienie marzeń. Wiem, że twój związek z Mickeym nie opierał się z twojej strony na uczuciu a na rozsądku. Wiem, że kiedy miałaś szesnaście lat podkradałaś matce pieniądze i w zębach zanosiłaś je swojemu chłopakowi. Wiem również, że dokonałaś dla całego wszechświata więcej dobrego, niż jakikolwiek człowiek, a ostatecznie poświeciłaś dla niego własne szczęście. A gdyby nie ty, on już dawno by nie żył.

Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie musiała pytać, kogo miał na myśli; to rozumiało się samo przez się.

— Wojna Czasu to był prawdziwy armagedon i mówię to ja, Przeznaczenie. Władcy Czasu są jedynymi istotami, na które nigdy nie miałem wpływu, taka jest ich natura. Nie mogłem więc im pomóc ani przyczynić się do ich klęski. Mogłem jedynie patrzeć, jak razem z Dalekami doprowadzają do końca wszechświata. I wtedy zjawił się Doktor. Zrobił to, co musiał, to czego ja nie mogłem, lecz poniósł przy tym najdotkliwszą stratę. A potem spotkał ciebie. Od początku wiedziałem, jak skończy się wasza historia, ale nie mogłem w nią ingerować. Przynajmniej dopóki on był jej stałą częścią. Ale potem utknęłaś w tamtym wymiarze, bez szansy, by kolejny raz go zobaczyć. A kiedy postanowiłaś odebrać sobie życie powinnaś była umrzeć, jak każdy człowiek. Wtedy właśnie zdałem sobie z tego sprawę.

— To znaczy z czego?

— Że ty już nie jesteś człowiekiem. Nie do końca. Otwierając Serce TARDISA, wchłaniając Wir Czasu dokonałaś czegoś niespotykanego. Żaden człowiek nie miał prawa tego przeżyć, lecz tobie się to udało. Doktor miał w tym spory udział, ale nawet on nie był w stanie do końca odebrać ci mocy, która stała się częścią ciebie. Zaglądając w TARDISA stałaś się Złym Wilkiem, Rose Tyler.

— O czym ty mówisz?!

— Nie umarłaś, bo masz w sobie moc czasu, jego potęgę. To ona pozwoliła ci przeżyć, a z moją pomocą zabrała cię do wymiaru, w którym powinnaś być. Dostałaś szansę, jakiej nie dostał jeszcze nikt. Możesz zmienić historię, możesz uratować swojego Doktora, przed losem, jaki wróżą mu gwiazdy.

Głowa znów zaczynała ją boleć. To wszystko było takie surrealistyczne, nieprawdopodobne, nierealne. Jakim cudem mogła rozmawiać z Przeznaczeniem, w którego istnienie nawet nie wierzyła?! I dlaczego uznało ją ono za kogoś ważnego?!

— Więc nie umarłam?

— Nie, ale trafiłaś w czas, w którym coś zostało już wprawione w ruch. Będziesz musiała cofnąć się wcześniej i spróbować zapobiec temu, co nieuniknione.

— Ale czy to nie jest niemożliwe?

— Samo twoje istnienie jest niemożliwe, Rose — stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem. — Ja ze swojej strony nie mogę ci w żaden sposób pomóc. Spłaciłem swój dług wobec ostatniego Władcy Czasu, teraz wszystko jest w twoich rękach. Możesz go uratować lub przyczynić się go jego zguby.

— Niezbyt optymistyczna opcja — mruknęła z zamyśleniem, jednak szybko wróciła do teraźniejszości. — Naprawdę dostanę kolejną szansę? Znów będę mogła z nim być?

Uśmiechnął się do niej tym szczególnym uśmiechem dawnego Doktora i skinął krótko głową.

— To niełatwe, ale możliwe.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. — Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zaśmiała się nerwowo. — Moje marzenia nigdy nie miały zwyczaju się spełniać. A teraz mówisz mi, że mogę spróbować jeszcze raz... To niesamowite.

— Każda zła passa kiedyś się kończy. Gwiazdy nie miały dla ciebie dobrych wróżb, ale zadarłaś z przeznaczeniem, tam na Satelicie Pięć. Teraz ich istnienie nie ma już dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia. Jesteś całkowicie niezależną istotą, sama podejmujesz decyzję i swój triumf będziesz mogła zawdzięczać samej sobie. Ale pamiętaj, że tyczy się to również porażek.

— Ja... Czy ja mogę o coś zapytać?

— I tak to zrobisz, więc pytaj.

— Czy losy wszystkich ludzi są zapisane w gwiazdach? — palnęła bez namysłu.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi, jakby skupiał się na czymś z niesłychaną intensywnością.

— To bardzo ogólne pojęcie — stwierdził w końcu. — W pewnym sensie tak, jednak odczytać z nich można jedynie te znaczące przepowiednie. Ale każdy ma w życiu cel, do którego dąży, który stara się osiągnąć. To jest właśnie przeznaczenie, Rose.

— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć... — urwała na moment i odruchowo przygryzła wargę. — Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak zniesie to wszystko moja mama, moje zniknięcie. Czy będzie miała dobre życie? Czy jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczę?

Popatrzył na mnie z czymś, co mogło być współczuciem i pokręcił powoli głową.

— Szczelina zamknęła się na dobre, nie zobaczysz jej już.

— A co z dzieckiem? Urodzi się całe i zdrowe?

— Wiadomość o twojej śmierci wywoła u Jackie poród, jednak chłopiec urodzi się cały i zdrowy. Pete i Jackie będą go kochać całymi sercami. Będzie szczęśliwy.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, walcząc ze ściskającym jej gardło wzruszeniem. Nie zamierzała teraz płakać. W końcu sama tego chciała.

— Będą mu o mnie opowiadać?

Znów posłał jej smutne spojrzenie.

— Twoja matka nie będzie potrafiła o tobie mówić. Ale chłopak sam dowie się prawdy, w swoim czasie. W przyszłości będzie pracował w Torchwood. Tam natknie się na twoje akta. Pete opowie mu wtedy całą historię.

— Bardzo ich tym zranię? — zapytała cicho i zamknęła oczy, by nie widzieć dłużej tych smutnych oczu.

— Twoja matka będzie musiała przez kolejny rok korzystać z pomocy psychologa. To ona znajdzie twoje ciało.

— Jestem okropną córką, prawda?

Przyjrzał jej się badawczo, ale ostatecznie powiedział tylko:

— Nie mnie jest to oceniać.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego gorzko i odwróciła plecami, przyglądając się z zamyśleniem ciemnemu pomieszczeniu.

— Masz to ciało, więc czy masz też jego wspomnienia? — zapytała w końcu, jednak nie odwróciła się w jego stronę; wciąż patrzyła w ciemny korytarz.

— Mam wspomnienia tej formy, nic więcej.

— A pamiętasz jak pierwszy raz go spotkałam? Był wtedy taki inny. Zimny i odległy.

— To były krzywdy, jakie wyrządziła mu wojna. Ale powiem ci coś w sekrecie. Dzień, w którym cię poznał uważał za jeden z najlepszych w swoim życiu.

— Lubiłam tę jego formę... Był wtedy zupełnie inny. Nie lepszy czy gorszy. Po prostu inny. Czułam się przy nim bezpieczna. Miał te swoje dziwaczne nawyki, a uśmiech był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Zawsze patrzył na mnie, jak na kogoś wyjątkowego. Później też to robił, ale nie tak samo. Już nigdy nie tak samo.

— Z Władcami Czasu jest jeden problem. Ciężko jest ich kochać, zwłaszcza kiedy nie jest się jednym z nich.

Gwałtownie zwróciła spojrzenie w jego kierunku. Uśmiechał się do niej delikatnie z irytującą nutą zrozumienia. Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Kochanie go było najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłam — stwierdziła ostro.

— Ale czy ta miłość cię nie niszczy? Spójrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz, że nie cierpiałaś za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na inną, za każdym razem, gdy rezygnował w ostatniej chwili z powiedzenia ci tego, co pragnęłaś usłyszeć. Kiedy dowiedziałaś się, jak wiele tajemnic ukrywa. Nie cierpiałaś wtedy, Rose Tyler?

— Nikt nie jest idealny.

— I w tym cały sęk. Doktor na pewno nie jest ideałem. Ma milion wad; ty to wiesz i ja to wiem.

— Moje uczucia nie są twoją sprawą — stwierdziła z wyraźną złością.

— Wy, ludzie, nigdy nie przestaniecie mnie zadziwiać. — Zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Chcesz się dowiedzieć, w jakim momencie wrócisz?

Wahała się przez moment. Bez wątpienia miała już dość tego bezczelnego stworzenia przed nią, które ani trochę nie przypominało Doktora, jednak było ono jej jedyną szansą, by wrócić do tego prawdziwego Władcy Czasu.

— Zamieniam się w słuch — mruknęła w końcu niechętnie, wywołując tym jego szeroki uśmiech.

Podszedł do niej powoli i ostrożnie złapał za rękę. Przeszedł ją lekki dreszcz, a moment później do umysłu wdarła jej się fala dziwnych obrazów, które z każdą chwilą przepływały coraz szybciej przed jej oczami, aż w końcu niespodziewanie się zatrzymały, ukazując jej jeden konkretny. Widziała Doktora wbiegającego do TARDIS, zaraz za jakąś czarnoskórą dziewczyną. Uśmiechnęła się lekko mimo woli – jednak nie podróżował samotnie.

— Padnij — krzyknął Doktor i sam zrobił szybki unik przed wiązką zielonego światła, nogą zatrzaskując drzwi maszyny. — Widzieli cię?! — zapytał, natychmiast zrywając się na nogi i podbiegając do zdezorientowanej dziewczyny.

Rose miała nieodparte wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu widzi go tak zdenerwowanego. Brwi miał mocno zmarszczone, a w oczach błyszczały delikatne iskierki dobrze znanego jej szaleństwa, tyle tylko, że tym razem nie redukował ich szeroki uśmiech.

— Nie wiem — odparła po prostu dziewczyna i spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

— Widzieli?! — ponowił pytanie z większym naciskiem.

— Biegłam!

— Czy widzieli twoją twarz?!

— Nie — odparła w końcu i Doktor jakby minimalnie odetchnął z ulgą.

Puścił jej ramiona, choć Rose tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, kiedy je złapał i podbiegł do komputera, robiąc coś przy nim z narastającą paniką.

— Śledzą nas — powiedział.

Przeczesał sobie włosy, tym typowym dla siebie gestem i znów pochylił się nad panelem sterowania.

— Śledzą? Przecież podróżujesz w czasie — zauważyła.

— Mają namierzacz wirów czasowych — odparł z lekka nieprzytomnie. — Zawsze będą za nami, przez cały wszechświat... Chyba, że... — urwał i spojrzał na dziewczynę stojącą obok, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu; jednocześnie w oczach miał coś takiego, że Rose nagle zapragnęła przytulić go do siebie z całej siły i zapewniać w kółko, że wszystko będzie dobrze. — Muszę to zrobić... Ufasz mi, Martho?

— Oczywiście — rzekła bez wahania.

— Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

— Co mam zrobić?

— Weź ten zegarek. — Pokazał jej mały, srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy. — Moje życie życie zależy od ciebie. Ten zegarek to ja.

— Jasne — powiedziała sceptycznie, jednak Doktor był zbyt zajęty, by się tym przejąć. — Chwila, nie rozumiem.

— Oni są łowcami. Wywęszą każdego, a ja jestem ostatni z gatunku. — Uśmiechnął się z goryczą. — Będą mnie śledzić do końca.

— A jakieś dobre wieści? — zapytała słabo.

— Wyczuli mnie, ale nie zobaczyli. Nie żyją długo, schowamy się i poczekamy aż umrą.

— Wywęszą cię — zauważyła przytomnie.

— Dlatego muszę to zrobić. Przestanę być Władcą Czasu — powiedział i skrzywił się, jakby te słowa sprawiały mu nieopisany ból. — Zostanę człowiekiem.

Przycisnął kilka guzików naraz i z sufitu zaczęło zsuwać się dziwne urządzenie, którego widok zaniepokoił Rose. I chyba nie tylko ją, bo Martha również zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

— Nie sądziłem, że to się przyda. Zawsze się zastanawiałem... — urwał i wbił spojrzenie w maszynę.

— Co to robi? — zapytała cicho Martha.

— To łuk metamorficzny. Zmieni moją budowę, każdą komórkę w ciele. TARDIS o wszystko zadba. Wymyśli mi historię i znajdzie pracę. Ale nie może tego zrobić dla ciebie. Ty sama musisz coś wymyślić.

— Zmienisz komórki? — Jej głos brzmiał niepewnie. — Czy to nie boli?

— O tak — odparł, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Boli.

Chwilę później Rose przyglądała się z przerażeniem, jak doktor krzyczy z bólu, a ona nie mogła mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Wtedy obraz się urwał i znów stała twarzą w twarz z poprzednim wcieleniem Doktora. Ale może powinna zacząć nazywać rzeczy po imieniu? Stała twarzą w twarz z Przeznaczeniem.

— C-czy on...? Czy on właśnie...?

Nie potrafiła dokończyć swojego pytania, lecz mężczyzna przed nią zdawał się doskonale rozumieć, co miała na myśli. Puścił jej dłoń i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

— Stał się człowiekiem. I to do tego momentu wrócisz, Rose Tyler. Będziesz przy nim, kiedy nie będzie miał pojęcia, kim jest i kim jesteś dla niego ty.

— Nie będzie mnie pamiętał? — zapytała przez zaciśnięte gardło.

— Rodzina, która na niego poluje nie żyje długo. Zostało im około trzech miesięcy, a wtedy Martha Jones otworzy zegarek i wróci twój Doktor. Jesteś gotowa?

Czuła, że nie da rady wykrztusić choć słowa, więc jedynie skinęła głową, a on znów ujął jej dłoń, jednak tym razem przed oczami nie pojawił jej się żaden obraz. Zamiast tego wszystko przesłoniła ciemność. Usłyszała jeszcze ciche „Powodzenia, Rose Tyler", a potem nie było już nic.

* * *

*Fragment tłumaczenia piosenki Let Her Go


	3. Rozdział 3 — Przypomnij sobie

**Rozdział 3 — Przypomnij sobie!**

„ _Tęsknię za tymi niebieskimi oczami. Sposobem, w jaki całowałeś mnie w nocy. Tęsknię za tym, jak spaliśmy. Jak żaden wschód słońca, lubiłam smak twojego uśmiechu. Tęsknię za sposobem w jaki oddychaliśmy. Ale nigdy nie powiedziałam ci tego, co powinnam powiedzieć. Nie, nigdy nie powiedziałam ci. Po prostu to ukryłam. Teraz tęsknię za wszystkim, co jest związane z tobą. Nie mogę uwierzyć że wciąż cię pragnę. I po wszystkim co przeszliśmy, tęsknię za wszystkim związanym z tobą. Bez ciebie. Widzę twoje niebieskie oczy, kiedy tylko zamykam swoje. Sprawiasz że ciężko zobaczyć, gdzie należę. Kiedy nie jestem obok ciebie, to tak jakbym była sama ze sobą."*_

Dość szybko, mimo zamkniętych oczu, zdała sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w zupełnie innym miejscu, niż kilka chwil wcześniej. Wzięła głęboki oddech, policzyła w myślach do trzech i otworzyła oczy. Niemal od razu przekrzywiła lekko głowę. Właściwie nic niezwykłego – nic, czego by już nie widziała. Rok 1913. Była już kiedyś w podobnym czasie, zabrał ją tam na krótko przed... przed tym, jak go straciła. Stała przed sporych rozmiarów budynkiem, a wiatr bezlitośnie targał jej blond włosami na wszystkie strony. Miała na sobie prostą, szarą sukienkę sięgającą ziemi oraz niezbyt wygodne buty na obcasie. W myślach przeklęła ówczesną modę. Nienawidziła sukienek i nienawidziła obcasów. Najlepiej czułaby się zapewne w dresie, z którym ostatnio się nie rozstawała, ale w tych czasach by to nie przeszło.

Dookoła, wszędzie, gdzie nie było terenów szkoły, rozciągała się bezgraniczna pustka. Żadnych miast, żadnych samochodów, żadnych hałasów. Gdzie by nie spojrzeć trawa, drzewa i święty spokój. Wciągnęła głęboko do płuc świeże powietrze, przypominając sobie, co tak bardzo lubiła w dzieciństwie w wyjazdach na wieś, do babci. Ten niesamowity spokój, który w jej czasach jest tak ciężki to odnalezienia.

— Pani jest pewnie nową bibliotekarką — zawołał ktoś za jej plecami, sprawiając, że oderwała spojrzenie od błękitnego nieba i zwróciła się w stronę właściciela głosu. — Panna Rose Tyler? — upewnił się. — Jestem dyrektor Rocastle.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią krytycznie, jednak bez nuty wrogości. Mówił z dziwnym akcentem, zabawnie przeciągając sylaby pod koniec każdego wyrazu. Musiała stłumić uśmiech. Boże, już nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio czuła się taka lekka. Niezupełnie zniknęło z jej piersi uczucie rwącego bólu i była pewna, że zostanie tam ono aż do momentu, w którym Go zobaczy, jednak... jednak coś było inaczej. Miała ochotę się uśmiechnąć, a przecież nie tak znów dawno, ba, kilka godzin temu myśl ta zdawała się surrealistyczna i odpychająca.

— To ja — potwierdziła po chwili i pozwoliła mężczyźnie pocałować swoją dłoń.

Miała wrażenie, że człowiek stara się zrobić na niej jak najlepsze wrażenie, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy, by Rose wiedziała, że nigdy nie połączy ich bliższa przyjaźń. Zbyt wiele było w tym spojrzeniu chłodu, wyższości i okrucieństwa. Mężczyzna był wysokim, chudym szatynem w okularach, lecz w żadnym stopniu nie był podobny do Doktora. Jego rysy były ostrzejsze, znacznie ostrzejsze. Jego postawa świadczyła doskonale o pochodzeniu z wyższych sfer – stał wyprostowany jak struna i mimo wieku nie widać było po nim najmniejszego znużenia życiem, które każdego dnia widziała w lustrze. Do tego mężczyzna miał wąsy, a do ich zapuszczenia, była pewna, Doktor nigdy by się nie zniżył.

— Spodziewałem się, iż będzie pani starsza — rzekł w końcu, przyglądając się jej badawczo. — W listach wydawała się pani starsza. Ale to mój błąd, powinienem był zapytać.

— Wieku człowieka nie trzeba określać miarą lat — oznajmiła, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. — Czy nie liczą się rzeczy, jakich doświadczyliśmy? Doświadczenie, jakim obdarowało nas życie?

Rocastle patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę, a jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnej emocji. Kiedy już zaczynała sądzić, że lepiej było trzymać usta na kłódkę, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej z pewną dozą sztuczności.

— Mądre słowa, jak na kobietę. Proszę mi wybaczyć moją arogancję, panno Tyler. Pozwoli pani, że oprowadzę panią po szkole? Za... — Urwał, spojrzał na zegarek, po czym odchrząknął i kontynuował. — Za około godzinę odbędzie się kolacja. Idealny czas, by poznała pani resztę kadry nauczycielskiej. A nuż znajdzie się dobra dusza, która pomoże pani doprowadzić bibliotekę do stanu używalności? Jak już wspominałem w naszej korespondencji, temu miejscu od lat brakuje troskliwej ręki.

— Ach tak? — zapytała uprzejmie.

— Jestem pewien, że profesor Smith zgodzi się pani pomóc. Ten człowiek pochłania książki i założę się, że połowa naszych zbiorów znajduje się w jego gabinecie.

Posłała mu szybki uśmiech i wbiła spojrzenie w budynek szkoły. Był ogromny i robił nie mniejsze wrażenie. Owszem, widziała już niejedne cuda tego świata, odwiedziła nawet Wersal, jednak miała wrażenie, że wszystkie te przygody u boku Doktora przytrafiły się jej w jakimś innym życiu. A czasem nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, iż było to życie kogoś zupełnie innego – innej, znacznie szczęśliwszej Rose Tyler, tej, która miała jakiś cel w życiu, która dokądś zmierzała. Drgnęły jej kąciki ust. Teraz w końców znów go ma – cel. I chociaż tym razem Doktor nie może jej poprowadzić za rękę, jak to miał w zwyczaju, to była pewna, że zrobi wszystko, by był bezpieczny. Tylko tyle pragnęła. Żeby był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy. Przymknęła oczy, czując, że słońce razi ją w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio czuła jego dotyk na skórze. Będzie musiała na nowo przyzwyczaić się do tych całkowicie zwyczajnych rzeczy, od których stroniła w ostatnich miesiącach.

— A oto i Szkoła Dla Chłopców Farringham, panno Tyler — oznajmił z dumą mężczyzna, wskazując dłonią na olbrzymi budynek – jakby co najmniej istniała możliwość przegapienia go.

Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się dokoła.

— Wspaniała — oznajmiła, mając nadzieję, że jej głos jest wystarczająco pełen emocji.

— Tam, w Londynie chyba nie jesteście przyzwyczajeni do takiej ilości zieleni, prawda? — zagadnął, kiedy otwierał jej drzwi.

Zastanowiła się przez moment, równocześnie dziękując w duchu wszystkim bóstwom, że miała przygotowaną historię i nie musiała nic wymyślać – Przeznaczenie, czy cokolwiek innego, czym była ta istota, zadbało o wszystko.

— Tak — odparła w końcu powoli — zieleń w Londynie jest równie rzadka, co słoneczne dni.

Posłał jej kolejny sztuczny uśmiech, jednak kiedy przechodzili koło dwóch sprzątaczek, które na kolanach szorowały podłogę skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Rose jednak nie miała głowy, by się tym przejąć, gdyż jedna z dziewczyn – ta ciemnoskóra – wydała jej się dziwnie znajoma i po chwili intensywnego przeszukiwania pamięci zorientowała się. Martha, nowa towarzyszka Doktora. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie, jak Władca Czasu wkopał ją w pracę na stołówce szkolnej. Miała wtedy ochotę go zabić, a przecież praca jako pomoc kuchenna jest dużo lepsza niż bycie czarnoskórą sprzątaczką pod koniec dwudziestego wieku, kiedy wszędzie szerzył się rasizm.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że dyrektor patrzy na nią niecierpliwie, prawdopodobnie oczekując odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego nie usłyszała.

— Przepraszam, mógłby pan powtórzyć?

— Pytałem, czy chciałaby może pani pójść przed kolacją do swojego pokoju. Pani rzeczy, naturalnie, już tam czekają. Byłem nieco zaskoczony, kiedy nie zastałem pani w powozie...

— Potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza — wyjaśniła szybko; zbyt szybko, bo mężczyzna przyjrzał jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Woźnica mi to wyjaśnił — odparł powoli. — Wydawała się być pani wzburzona, według jego słów.

— Podróże mi nie służą — stwierdziła krótko, zastanawiając się, kim, do licha, był człowiek udający woźnicę. — Z chęcią poszłabym teraz do pokoju i przygotowała się do kolacji. Jeśli to nie problem.

— Żaden, panno Tyler. Przyślę kogoś po panią za godzinę. Później oprowadzę panią po szkole, choć może wolałaby pani przełożyć to na jutro.

— Jeszcze się nad tym zastanowię — powiedziała sztywno, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że Martha uważnie ją obserwuje.

— Jones! — warknął nagle ostro dyrektor, sprawiając, że i Rose, i Martha podskoczyły lekko. — Zaprowadź pannę Tyler do jej pokoju.

Dziewczyna nie wydawała się być zaskoczona chłodnym tonem Rocastle'a. Odłożyła szczotkę, którą szorowała podłogę na bok, rzuciła mężczyźnie nienawistne spojrzenie, jednak odparła uprzejmym tonem:

— Tak jest, sir

Pokręcił głową i posłał Rose przepraszające spojrzenie.

— Ta szkoła schodzi na psy — mruknął pod nosem. — Pani wybaczy, ale mam mnóstwo papierkowej roboty, z którą chciałbym się rozprawić przed kolacją.

— Naturalnie — odparła, w myślach dodając: „ty napuszony, rasistowski pawianie!".

Uśmiechnął się do niej po raz ostatni i oddalił szybkim krokiem, jakby ucieczka od jej towarzystwa przyniosła mu wielką ulgę. Skrzywiła się, podążając za nim wzrokiem. Bóg jej świadkiem, że nienawidziła takich ludzi i gdyby nie był jej aktualnym szefem to, bez wątpienia, zarobiłby porządny cios w szczękę. Co jak co, ale jej mama potrafiła mocno przyłożyć, więc, naturalnie, musiała nauczyć tego swoją córkę. Myśl o matce spowodowała, że jej pierś przeszył intensywny ból. Zacisnęła zęby, by nie dać popłynąć łzom. To jeszcze nie czas, by opłakiwać utracone życie. Zrobi to we właściwym czasie, we właściwym miejscu.

— Proszę pani? — Głos Marthy wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

— Przepraszam — odparła cicho. — Którędy?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Ruszyła za to przed siebie, a Rose nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za nią.

— Więc... — odezwała się, kiedy wchodziły po schodach. — Więc to jest ta słynna szkoła.

— Słyszała pani o niej? — zapytała wątpliwie Martha.

— Prawdę mówiąc: nie. Potrzebowałam jakiejkolwiek pracy. Niedawno straciłam rodziców — rzekła cicho, wiedząc, że słowa te są aż nazbyt prawdziwe.

Straciła Pete'a i Jackie; na własne życzenie. Odzyskała Doktora – człowieka, którego kochała nad życie – lecz straciła przy tym rodziców, z którymi w ostatnim czasie właściwie miała absolutnie beznadziejny kontakt.

— Przykro mi — odparła bezbarwnie, wyraźnie unikając jej spojrzenia.

— Ale to chyba dobry wybór, ta szkoła. Bycie bibliotekarką nie może być takie złe. Miałam kiedyś przyjaciela, który kochał książki.

Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając, jak udawała się do biblioteki TARDIS, tylko po to, by popatrzeć na Doktora pogrążonego w lekturze. Zapominał wtedy o całym świecie – jedynie co jakiś czas przejeżdżał dłonią po włosach. Uwielbiała oglądać, jak okulary zsuwają mu się na czubek nosa, lecz on zawsze był zbyt zajęty książką, by to zauważyć. Uśmiechała się wtedy z czułością, jaką w niejednej matce mogło wzbudzić tylko jej własne dziecko.

— Więc powinien był przyjechać tu z panią. — Martha w końcu na nią spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby niepewnie.

— Kiedyś by to zrobił — powiedziała, również lekko się uśmiechając, jednak w jej uśmiechu więcej było smutku i tęsknoty, niż radości. — Ale on również odszedł. Jego też straciłam.

— Przykro mi — powtórzyła dziewczyna i speszona odwróciła spojrzenie.

— Niepotrzebnie — skłamała. — On... Powiedzmy, że pewnego dnia go odnajdę.

Tym razem jej uśmiech wyszedł dużo naturalniej. Już go odnalazła – swojego Doktora. Był tutaj, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Czym były trzy miesiące, skoro do niedawna była pewna, iż straciła go na zawsze? Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, lecz nim zdążyła otworzyć usta, Martha powiedziała:

— To tutaj. — Wskazała na drewniane drzwi z napisem „Rose Tyler". — Przyjdę po panią za godzinę i zaprowadzę na kolację.

— W porządku, tylko jest jedna rzecz. Nie mów do mnie per pani. — Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny szeroko. — Jestem po prostu Rose.

Martha spojrzała na nią dziwnie, nieco podejrzliwie, jednak po chwili odwzajemniła uśmiech, choć może z nieco mniejszym zaangażowaniem.

— W porządku, Rose — odparła, jakby na próbę. — Mam na imię Martha, gdybyś chciała wiedzieć.

— Martha — powtórzyła. — To ładne imię. Biblijne, jeśli się nie mylę.

— Jesteś wierząca?

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zaskoczona przyjazną postawą dziewczyny. Widać niewiele osób okazywało jej tutaj życzliwość, więc lgnie do obcych. Wcale jej się nie dziwiła. Na jej miejscu zapewne robiłaby to samo, a po wszystkim zamordowałaby Doktora. Po wcześniejszym wyściskaniu go, rzecz jasna.

— Niezbyt. Widziałam wiele rzeczy, ale nie jestem pewna, czy w każdą z nich wierzę.

— Podróżujesz? — Martha zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

— Chyba można tak powiedzieć. Ale teraz nie mam do tego głowy. Czasem po prostu chciałabym... — Urwała gwałtownie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, iż zaczyna zwierzać się obcej dziewczynie. — Przepraszam, nie będę cię odrywać od pracy — powiedziała szybko i poczuła, że robi się czerwona.

Nim Martha zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć weszła do pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Niemal czuła na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie tamtej. Serce biło jej szybko – sama do końca nie wiedziała, z jakiego powodu. Nie mogła równocześnie przestać kląć na siebie w myślach. Co jej strzeliło do łba?! Nie potrafiła rozmawiać o tym z własną matką, a chciała się wyżalić obcej dziewczynie!

Usiadła na ziemi i, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, oparła się o drewniane drzwi. Czuła, że uczucia, które w ostatnim czasie tłumiła grubą warstwą otępienia i sporadycznie alkoholem, zaczynają wypływać na powierzchnię. Od dobrych sześciu miesięcy nie odbyła z nikim tego, co można by nazwać rozmową. Wymiany słów z matką ciężko było do tego zaliczyć, bo zazwyczaj kończyły się one wyrzutami ze strony Jackie, łzami Rose i trzaśnięciem drzwiami przez młodszą z nich. Ze smutkiem zdała sobie sprawę, że przez swoją depresję całkowicie straciła kontakt z rodziną. Wciąż cierpiała po stracie Doktora i nie umiała sobie z tym poradzić, zwłaszcza kiedy Pete powiedział, że praca nad maszyną, która mogłaby pomóc jej wrócić jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Wtedy rozsypała się już do końca. Rzuciła pracę, przestała przychodzić na niedzielne obiady. Jedyne co potrafiła to bezczynne leżenie na twardej, czarnej kanapie i gapienie się w sufit. Snu unikała jak ognia, bo niezmiennie budziła się cała we łzach i nie mogła się uspokoić przez wiele godzin. Znacznie straciła na wadzę, skóra jej poszarzała, a pod oczami widniały głębokie cienie. Jej życie ograniczało się do płaczu i nieudolnych prób zapomnienia. Jego obraz wciąż był tak żywy w jej głowie, mimo iż minęło wiele miesięcy. Nie potrafiła o nim zapomnieć, o wspaniałych rzeczach, jakie jej pokazał, o tym, czego razem dokonali. Jakby to było wczoraj pamiętała słowa, których nigdy nie dokończył.

„ _To chyba... moja ostatnia szansa, żeby to powiedzieć... Rose Tyle, ja..."_

Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, że jej policzki są mokre od łez. Nienawidziła myśleć o tamtym dniu, tamtej plaży, tamtym wyrazie jego oczu, tamtej niemożności dotknięcia go. Ale on zawsze mawiał, że to dobrze czasem płakać, choć sam nigdy tego nie robił. Jej zdarzało się rozklejać, lecz on zawsze pozostawał silny i trzymał ją w ramionach, póki się nie uspokoiła. A mimo to, była pewna, że tamtego dnia, w Zatoce Złego Wilka, w jego oczach lśniły łzy. Przeklinała wtedy wszystko: cholerny wszechświat, plażę, TARDIS, jego, Daleków, Cybemenów, Torchwood, rodziców. A najbardziej była zła na samą siebie, że nie dała rady mocniej trzymać tamtej piekielnej dźwigni, że ją puściła, że przez nią on znów jest sam, choć obiecała nigdy go nie opuścić. Czuła wtedy obrzydzenie do samej siebie. Nagle z całą mocą zaczęły wracać do niej sytuacje, kiedy go zawiodła, kiedy okazała się nie być dla niego wystarczająco dobra.

Tęskniła za nim tak mocno, że to niemal bolało, lecz wszyscy zdawali się tego nie rozumieć. Tylko Mickey miał choć blade pojęcie o tym, jak bardzo cierpi. Podróżował z nimi, miał okazję dostrzec, jak zżyci byli ze sobą. Na początku ją odwiedzał – nawet często – i starał się pomóc, lecz nawet cierpliwość najlepszego człowieka kiedyś się kończy. Z czasem, kiedy nic się nie zmieniało, wizyty chłopaka stawały się coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu całkiem ustały. Dopiero później dowiedziała się od matki, że Mickey oświadczył się dziewczynie, którą znała z widzenia z Torchwood. Ślub był skromny, ale uroczy. Rose pojawiła się na nim, jednocześnie pierwszy raz od wielu dni opuszczając cztery ściany swojego mieszkania. Wręczyła parze prezent, ze łzami w oczach powiedziała chłopakowi, jak bardzo cieszy się jego szczęściem, a potem wybiegła z wesela, jakby ktoś ją gonił. Mężczyznę, który handlował bronią spotkała zupełnie przez przypadek. Siedziała akurat nad brzegiem londyńskiej rzeki i pustym wzrokiem przyglądała się rwącemu nurtowi, kiedy zaczepił ją młody – na oko trzydziestoletni – mężczyzna, pytając, czy czegoś potrzebuje. Palnęła wtedy bez zastanowienia: „Pistoletu, jeśli masz", a jeśli facet był choć trochę zaskoczony jej słowami, to świetnie to ukrył. Odparł po prostu: „Mogę mieć, za właściwą cenę oczywiście". Umówili się w tym samym miejscu następnego dnia i tak oto stała się nie do końca szczęśliwą posiadaczką połyskującego pistoletu, który leżał w jej szafce na dokumenty przez następny miesiąc. Na samym początku była pewna, że nigdy go nie użyje, że kupiła go pod wpływem emocji, że będzie tam leżał i zbierał kurz. Jednak przez następny miesiąc, mimo iż nie wydarzyło się nic wielkiego, jej stan gwałtownie się pogorszył. Wiedziała o tym doskonale, jednak nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby z tym faktem zrobić. Mama i Pete, którego nigdy nie nauczyła się nazywać ojcem, choć kilka razy jej to proponował, mieli wystarczająco dużo zmartwień związanych ze zbliżającym się porodem. Mickey nie był jej już nic winien. Nagle dosięgnęła ją absurdalna i niemożliwa do poskromienia tęsknota za tamtym światem. Nie tylko za Doktorem – ten rodzaj nostalgii zabijał ją już od miesięcy. Niespodziewanie poczuła, że oddałaby wszystko, by jeszcze jeden raz zobaczyć Jacka Harknessa. Tego bezczelnego i zarazem uroczego głupka, który uwielbiał z nią flirtować. Zabiłaby, by móc wykorzystać numer Sary Jane Smith, która obiecała jej, że zawsze posłuży radą, wysłucha jej w razie potrzeby. Do diabła, nawet dobrą, starą Shareen przyjęłaby z przyjemnością, choć przecież tak często się gryzły. Zamiast tego została uwięziona w tamtym przeklętym wymiarze, odcięta od wszystkiego, co znała. Z cholerną świadomością, że gdyby mogła cofnąć swoją decyzję i tak poszłaby z Doktorem. Bo dla niej był tylko on, nawet jeśli on nie był w stanie odwzajemnić jej żałosnych uczuć. W końcu kim ona była przy nim? Przy Sarze Jane Smith? Przy Madame de Pompadour? Nic dziwnego, że kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja Doktor pobiegł ratować tę szlachciankę. Bo kim takim była Rose Tyler przy niekoronowanej królowej Francji?

Czasem, podczas tych naprawdę złych dni, zastanawiała się, co takiego on w niej widział? Dlaczego pozwolił jej ze sobą podróżować? Nie była nikim specjalnym, zwyczajną dziewczyną ze sklepu, która nawet nie skończyła szkoły. A kiedy on na nią patrzył, czuła się wyjątkowa. Nieodmiennie uwielbiała sposób, w jaki wypowiadał jej imię, choć on sam chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak inaczej brzmi wtedy jego głos.

Westchnęła i, przytrzymując się kurczowo ściany, jakby ze strachu przed upadkiem, podniosła się na nogi. Nie mogła spędzić reszty życia tęskniąc za tym, co było. Straciła to wszystko: matkę, ojca, przyjaciół. Lecz wciąż miała szansę zyskać coś cennego. Mężczyznę, którego kochała. Musiała o to zawalczyć, a podpierając drewniane drzwi do pokoju nie była w stanie wiele zdziałać.

Nagle do głowy wpadła jej pewna myśl. Odruchowo dotknęła szyi i z ulgą spostrzegła, iż klucz do TARDIS znów wisi bezpiecznie na łańcuszku. Skoro jest tu Doktor to w pobliżu musi się też znajdować jego niezawodna maszyna czasu. TARDIS, która tak wiele razy uratowała im życie. Zaraz jednak potrząsnęła głową. Miała niecałą godzinę do kolacji, więc wycieczki nie były aktualnie najlepszym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, że kompletnie nie znała terenu i prawdopodobnie zgubienie się nie zajęłoby jej wiele czasu.

Stała przez moment, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu spojrzała na zegarek na nadgarstku i zaklęła pod nosem. Stanął. Wzdychając męczennicko rozejrzała się dookoła i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, iż na małej, drewnianej szafce nocnej stoi działający zegarek. Właściwie pokój był dość przestronny i ładnie urządzony, co upewniło ją w przekonaniu, iż została bibliotekarką w bardzo prestiżowej i z pewnością bogatej szkole. Nie żeby narzekała...

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc, że łóżko stoi tuż przy oknie i przed snem będzie miała doskonały widok na gwiazdy, które tak uwielbiała. Z tamtym Doktorem, który miał nieco inne usposobienie, często siadywali pod koniec pełnego niebezpieczeństw dnia na jakiejś zupełnie obcej jej planecie i wpatrywali się w gwiazdy. Czasami te chwile zamieniały się w długie godziny wypełnione jego niesamowitymi opowieściami. Uwielbiała ich słuchać. Kiedy przyglądali się niebu cała jego gorycz zdawała się gdzieś odpływać. Patrzył na nią z czułością w oczach i z uśmiechem na twarzy. Czasem wskazywał palcem na jakąś konkretną gwiazdę i wspominał jej nazwę, której za żadne skarby świata Rose nie potrafiła zapamiętać. Często się uśmiechał, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym myśli i milknął, wpatrzony w bezkres nocnego nieba. Miał wtedy coś takiego w oczach, co doskonale udowadniało jej, kim on jest.

Później, już po jego regeneracji coraz rzadziej zatrzymywali się, by popatrzeć w gwiazdy. Kochała tego nowego Doktora, wiedziała, że ma całą masę zalet, których nie miało jego poprzednie wcielenie, jednak nie potrafiła powstrzymać tej irracjonalnej tęsknoty za tamtym. Za jego głosem, skórzaną kurtką, zadziornym, aroganckim wręcz spojrzeniem. Za sposobem, w jaki wykrzykiwał „Fantastycznie!" i za tym, jak ją przytulał, choć robił to dużo rzadziej niż w późniejszym czasie, w kolejnym wcieleniu. Kiedy jeszcze podróżowała z Doktorem, jego kolejnym wcieleniem zdarzało jej się ich porównywać. Dopiero z czasem przyszło zrozumienie. Żaden z nich nie mógł być ani lepszy, ani gorszy, bo byli niezaprzeczalnie tą samą osobą, którą Rose kochała i za którą wkroczyłaby w ogień. Żałowała jedynie, że to nowe wcielenie Doktora, mimo iż o wiele mniej powściągliwe, było dla niej bardziej niedostępne. Owszem, często ją przytulał, owszem, patrzył na nią w ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju sposób (choć już nie tak, jak robił to kiedyś), owszem, mogła powiedzieć mu wszystko. Dręczyło ją tylko przekonanie, iż działa to w jedną stronę. Był taki skryty i często zdarzało mu się ją ranić, nawet tego nie zauważając. Na przykład wtedy, przy Sarze Jane. Czy naprawdę widział w niej tylko asystentkę? Myślała, że są przyjaciółmi, lecz jego słowa sprawiły, iż straciła tę, niezachwianą do tamtego czasu, pewność. A co z Madame de Pompadour? Czy znaczyła dla niego tak niewiele, że gotów był ją zostawić tuż po tym, jak obiecał, iż nigdy tego nie zrobi? A potem wrócił jak gdyby nigdy nic i nawet nie zauważył, jak bardzo ją to zabolało.

Często się zastanawiała, czy przypadkiem nie wymyśliła sobie tego zdarzenia na plaży. Tonu jego głosu, łez w oczach, grymasu na twarzy. Czy naprawdę jej utrata była w stanie zadać mu taki ból? Do tamtej pory nigdy, przenigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Mimo to wciąż miała wątpliwości. Czy on nadal będzie chciał, by z nim podróżowała? W końcu miał teraz Marthę i choć dziewczyna wydawała się być miła, to czy Rose nie stała się kolejną Sarą Jane Smith, o której Doktor nigdy nie wspomniał nawet słowem?

Pokręciła głową do własnych myśli. Obiecał. Obiecał, że jej by tego nie zrobił. Powinna mieć w niego większą wiarę. W końcu niejeden raz dokonał dla niej niemożliwego, a i najlepszym kończą się kiedyś pomysły. Teraz nadszedł czas, aby wzięła sprawy we własne ręce.

* * *

Ten dzień zdecydowanie był dla Johna Smitha serią niepowodzeń i porażek i gdyby nie był urodzonym optymistą, niewierzącym w coś takiego, jak fatum po prostu zaliczyłby go do najgorszych w swoim życiu. Zaczęło się od samego rana, a może nawet nieco wcześniej. Jak co dzień wybudził się z jednego z tych dziwacznych snów i niemal od razu poczuł potrzebę sięgnięcia po swój dziennik. Naszkicowanie maski gazowej przyszło mu niespodziewanie ciężko, a kiedy doszedł do twarzy kobiety, z którą męczył się już od wielu dni miał ochotę rzucić ołówkiem o ziemię. Śnił o niej każdej nocy, jednak nigdy nie potrafił zapamiętać szczegółów. W głowie wyryły mu się jej roześmiane, duże brązowe oczy – nic poza tym – a te rysował już niezliczoną ilość razy. Sama kobieta natomiast zawsze wydawała się być dla Doktora, którym stawał się w swoich snach nieosiągalna, jakby oddzielona grubą ścianą. Później było już tylko gorzej. Kiedy brał prysznic niespodziewanie zabrakło ciepłej wody i poranną kąpiel dokończył w ekstremalnych warunkach, szczękając przy tym zębami, natomiast kiedy wyszedł z łazienki – ubrany i gotowy, by udać się na zajęcia – wpadł prosto na Marthę, która trzymała w dłoniach dzbanek z nie gorącą już, lecz nadal bardzo ciepłą kawą. Na ogół był bardzo spokojnym człowiekiem – matka często mówiła, że ma to po ojcu – jednak w tamtym momencie potrzebował całych swoich pokładów cierpliwości, by nie powiedzieć dziewczynie kilku nie miłych słów. A był to dopiero początek. Po całym dniu, kiedy to chłopcy wydawali się być wyjątkowo głośni i nieznośni, a dyrektor na śniadaniu i obiedzie nie raczył mówić o niczym innym, jak tylko o pensji, którą przyjdzie mu płacić nowej bibliotekarce, John miał zdecydowanie dość.

Ostatnią lekcję miał z młodszymi uczniami i nie myśląc wiele kazał im wyjąć książki. Z ich pomocą chłopcy mieli w czterdzieści pięć minut napisać referat o rewolucji francuskiej. On sam natomiast usiadł na krześle i patrzył bezmyślnie w widok za oknem. Dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny i niewątpliwie zapowiadał zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami wiosnę. Myśl ta sprawiała, że mimo fatalnego samopoczucia miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Lubił wiosnę, choć może nie tak bardzo jak lato. W końcu zadzwonił upragniony, ostatni tego dnia dzwonek i John mógł podnieść z krzesła swoje zdrętwiałe od bezruchu ciało. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że jest dużo starszy niż w rzeczywistości. A stan jego zdrowia tylko potwierdzał te przypuszczenia. Nieustannie budził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż w momencie zasypiania, a ta, nie tak znów dawna utrata przytomności, mająca miejsce tuż przed przybyciem do Farringham, którą niemal przyprawił biedną Marthę o zawał serca również nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Ale właściwie od tamtego czasu nie wydarzyło się już nic niepokojącego, więc czy powinien się martwić na zapas? Tym mógł jedynie zaszkodzić sercu, a przecież nie był Doktorem i posiadał je tylko jedno.

Nieco raźniejszym krokiem ruszył schodami do swojego pokoju, po drodze natykając się na Marthę. Poranna złość na nią zdążyła mu już dawno minąć. Posłał jej szybki, zmęczony uśmiech, a ona bez wahania odpowiedziała tym samym. Jak Boga kochał, ona naprawdę w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała wychowanej w rygorze służącej. Prędzej wziąłby ją za jedną z tych młodych, pełnych życia nauczycielek. Gdyby, rzecz jasna, nie pamiętał, że spędziła większość życia, jako pomoc w jego domu rodzinnym.

— Dobrze minął panu dzień, sir? — zapytała, odchodząc od drzwi, które, jak podejrzewał, prowadziły do pokoju nowej bibliotekarki, gdyż nie rozpoznawał umieszczonego na nich nazwiska.

— Nie narzekam — odparł nieco lakonicznie, po czym ruszył dalej, nadal czując na sobie jej wzrok.

— Dyrektor prosił, żeby panu przekazać, iż w związku z pojawieniem się nowej bibliotekarki, która ma dbać o zbiory szkolne będzie pan musiał zgłosić wypożyczone książki pannie Tyler.

— Dziękuję, Martho, tak zrobię.

Oddalił się, nim dziewczyna zdążyła coś dodać. Na ogół nie miał nic przeciwko rozmowom z nią, jednak Bóg mu świadkiem, że tego dnia nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować i lepiej było nie wdawać się z nikim w dyskusje.

Kiedy doszedł do swojego pokoju starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, niedbałymi ruchami pozbył się ciasno zawiązanego krawatu i rzucił się na łóżko. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jakiś, z pozoru zwykły, dzień wdał mu się tak we znaki. Dość szybko zasnął, tym razem jednak nie męczyły go żadne senne majaki i mógł prawdziwie wypocząć. Obudził się w samą porę na kolację.

Przeciągając się, ruszył do łazienki, przemył twarz zimną wodą, po czym przebrał strój na bardziej odpowiedni i zszedł do jadalni. W pomieszczeniu jak zawsze unosił się zapach jedzenia i wypełniał je wesoły szmer rozmów. Większość chłopców dyskutowała o czymś zawzięcie przyciszonymi głosami, jednak John nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku stołu kadry nauczycielskiej. Na jego widok dyrektor przerwał rozmowę z nauczycielem angielskiego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Panno Tyler, wierzę, że profesor Smith jest ostatnią osobą z grona nauczycielskiego, której jeszcze pani nie przedstawiłem.

Blond włosa dziewczyna, siedząca po prawej stronie Rocastle'a podniosła wzrok i kiedy John zobaczył jej oczy poczuł, że ciężko jest mu oddychać. Kobieta wstała z krzesła i posłała mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Rose Tyler, nowa bibliotekarka — rzekła, kiedy on delikatnie ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek.

Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, lecz John nagle zapomniał jak używać języka i nie potrafił zrobić absolutnie nic, poza przyglądaniem jej się. Dyrektor odchrząknął i mężczyzna poczuł, że się rumieni. Świetnie, teraz zachowuje się jak nastoletnia panna z dobrego domu.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć — bąknął. — John Smith, jestem nauczycielem historii.

Rose zdawała się nie zauważać jego zmieszania. Na powrót zajęła swoje miejsce i kiedy John usiadł obok niej, jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczęła rozmowę.

— Dyrektor wspominał, że lubuje się pan w książkach.

— W rzeczy samej — odparł, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku; miał wrażenie, że jest ona utożsamieniem wszystkiego, co umykało mu w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, odpowiedzią na każdy ze snów – był pewien, że to o niej śnił każdej nocy. — A czym pani się pasjonuje?

— Kiedyś sporo podróżowałam — powiedziała, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Później straciłam przyjaciela, który mi towarzyszył i skończyłam z tym. Aktualnie nie mam żadnej większej pasji, ale książki brzmią całkiem dobrze, więc może spróbuję.

— O tak! — zawołał gorliwie, co wywołało jej chichot. — Książki brzmią naprawdę dobrze. Wręcz fantastycznie. Powiedziałbym nawet, że genialnie. To genialny pomysł! Gdyby potrzebowała pani pomocy z wyborem...

— Na pewno zwrócę się do pana — przerwała mu z uśmiechem. — Skoro pan tak lubi czytać, to czemu nie uczy pan angielskiego?

— Och, angielski to wspaniała sprawa, ale w żadnym stopniu nie może się równać z historią. Niech pani nie robi takiej miny, historia to niesamowita sprawa. Jest ona najlepszą nauczycielką życia, jeśli tylko da się jej szansę.

— Naprawdę? — Uniosła sceptycznie brew, jednak w oczach wciąż miała ten radosny błysk, który pamiętał ze swoich snów – ten sam błysk, którego nigdy nie potrafił uchwycić na papierze.

— Naprawdę. Uwielbiam jej uczyć.

Przez resztę kolacji profesor, zamiast zająć się posiłkiem, tłumaczył kobiecie, co tak bardzo lubi w swojej pracy, a uwaga, z jaką ta go słuchała niezwykle mu schlebiała.

— Profesorze Smith — zwrócił się do niego po kolacji pan Rocastle, kiedy John był już z Rose przy drzwiach. — Skoro znalazł pan wspólny język z panną Tyler, to może wyręczy mnie pan jutro w oprowadzeniu jej po szkole. To sobota, więc nie masz żadnych zajęć, zgadza się?

— Tak jest, dyrektorze. Zrobię to z ochotą. Jeśli oczywiście pannie Tyler to nie przeszkadza.

— Panno Tyler? — Dyrektor spojrzał na Rose tym wzrokiem, który mówił, że doskonale wie, jaka będzie jej decyzja.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko, dyrektorze — odparła.

— Doskonale. — Klasnął w dłonie. — Więc do zobaczenia, moi drodzy. I życzę wam miłej nocy.

Mężczyzna oddalił się raźnym – wręcz wesołym – krokiem.

John odchrząknął, nagle czując się niezręcznie.

— Ja chyba też będę już szła — powiedziała w końcu Rose, wyłamując sobie przy tym palce. — Dobranoc, profesorze Smith.

— Tak, oczywiście. Dobranoc, panno Tyler — wydusił.

Dopiero, kiedy kobieta zniknęła za rogiem poczuł, że znów może swobodnie oddychać. Pokręcił głową nad własną głupotą. Miał już swoje lata i nie wierzył w coś takiego, jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak z tą dziewczyną zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. Choć jeszcze nie był pewien, czy mu to przeszkadza.

*Fragment tłumaczenia piosenki „I Never Told You"


	4. Rozdział 4 — Nauczyciel i pielęgniarka

**_**Rozdział 4 — Nauczyciel i pielęgniarka**_**

„ _ _Powiedz jej, że jest definicją piękna. Powiedz jej, że to wszystko moja wina. Powiedz jej, że tego nie planowałem. Powiedz jej, że ruszam dalej. Powiedz jej, że ta miłość kiedyś wróci. Proszę, powiedz jej, żeby nie płakała. Nigdy nie chciałem zostawić jej w zimną noc. Proszę, powiedz jej, że próbowałem oszczędzić jej wszystkich moich kłamstw. Powiedz jej cokolwiek. Powiedz jej, że zgubiłem się w nieszczęściu. Powiedz jej, że postradałem zmysły. Powiedz jej, że miłość była wielką tajemnicą. Powiedz jej, że na końcu tunelu jest światło. Nie mogę powiedzieć tego, co pragnie jej wyznać moje serce. To nic nie zmieni. Te wszystkie słowa nie są wystarczające. Powiedz jej, że jest definicją piękna. Powiedz jej, że to wszystko moja wina. Proszę, powiedz jej, żeby nie płakała. Nigdy nie chciałem zostawić jej w zimną noc. Proszę, powiedz jej, że próbowałem oszczędzić jej wszystkich moich kłamstw. Powiedz jej cokolwiek."*__

Godzina. Miała całą, długą godzinę do powrotu Marthy. I absolutnie żadnego zajęcia, które odciągnęłoby ją od ponurych myśli. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że tuż obok łóżka stoi duża, nieco staromodna walizka. Ruszyła w jej stronę bez wahania i moment później jej zawartość znajdywała się na ziemi. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, iż są to jej rzeczy z TARDIS. Była pewna, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tego albumu na zdjęcia. Pogłaskała okładkę z czułością i otworzyła go na pierwszej stronie, gdzie szczerzyła się jej młodsza wersja obejmowana przez Kapitana Jacka Harknessa i poprzednie wcielenie Doktora – ten z kolei, w przeciwieństwie do Rose i Jacka, zdawał się nie być zadowolony pozowaniem do aparatu, zwłaszcza, że dziewczyna niemal wisiała mu na szyi, a Kapitan uznał za zabawne zrobienie mu „rogów". Parsknęła śmiechem, widząc naburmuszoną minę Władcy Czasu, który wyglądał jak dziecko, któremu odmówiono słodyczy. Wciąż się uśmiechając odłożyła album na bok i zabrała się za przeglądanie reszty rzeczy. Nie było ich zbyt wiele, raczej tylko to, co najpotrzebniejsze, w tym stroje pasujące do obecnych czasów. W duchu podziękowała wszystkim bóstwom, że ta dziwna siła, która ją tu przysłała, pomyślała o wszystkim. W tym o kosmetykach, choć od jakiegoś czasu używała ich coraz mniej.

Do kolacji wciąż miała sporo czasu, więc z braku lepszego zajęcia wróciła do przeglądania albumu ze zdjęciami. Na pierwszych stronach znalazła kilka zdjęć z mamą i Mickeym, jednak przeważały tam zdjęcia z Doktorem i Jackiem. Coś ukuło ją w piersi na myśl o Kapitanie. Nie widziała go od tak dawna... Kilka razy wspominała o nim Doktorowi, jednak ten zdawał się robić wyjątkowo drażliwy, kiedy temat schodził na ich dawnego przyjaciela i ostatecznie dziewczyna zawsze odpuszczała. Lecz kiedy Doktor wróci będzie musiał jej odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, które dręczyły ją od dłuższego czasu... Na przykład: Co takiego wydarzyło się na Stacji Gier? Wspomnienia tamtych wydarzeń wracały do niej raz na jakiś czas, jednak niezmiennie były one niewyraźne i zamazane. Wiedziała jedynie, że jakimś cudem jej i Doktorowi udało się pokonać Daleków, za co on zapłacił życiem. Niespecjalnie przemawiał do niej argument, którego za każdym razem używał Doktor, gdy zaczynała rozmowę na ten temat. „Już po wszystkim, Rose, nie musisz się tym martwić.". Była pewna, że Władca Czasu coś przed nią ukrywa, ale nigdy nie uważała tego za wyjątkowo ważne. Jednak teraz, po rozmowie z Przeznaczeniem (Wciąż ciężko jej było uwierzyć, że naprawdę miało to miejsce!) była pewna, że wydarzyło się tam coś, co na zawsze odmieniło jej los. I musiała się dowiedzieć, co to takiego.

Przerzuciła stronę w albumie i westchnęła tęsknie. Zdjęcia ze świąt, już po jego regeneracji. Jakimś cudem udało jej się zrobić zdjęcie, na którym jej mama przytula Doktora, a on sam stoi z nieporadną miną i przerażeniem w oczach. Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając, jak bardzo zmieniły się relacje tej dwójki, kiedy Doktor się zregenerował. Nastawienie Jackie stało się nagle zupełnie inne. Kiedy poprzedniego Doktora ledwo tolerowała, to jego nową wersję pokochała jak własnego syna, a to z kolei zdawało się jednocześnie przerażać i uszczęśliwiać Władcę Czasu.

Oglądała uważnie każde zdjęcie i wszystkim poświęciła chwilę refleksji. Nic nie mogła też poradzić na szaleńczy chichot, jaki wyrwał się z jej ust, gdy natknęła się na zdjęcie śpiącego Doktora, któremu kredką do oczu dorysowała wąsy i brodę. Jakby komizmu było mało, to zrobiła to niedługo po tym, jak mężczyzna z ogromną dumą wychwalał zalety bycia Władcą Czasu – w tym o wiele mniejsze zapotrzebowanie na sen. Kilka godzin później znalazła go na kanapie w bibliotece, śpiącego w najlepsze. I zrobiła to, co zrobiłaby w takiej sytuacji każda szanująca się przyjaciółka zarozumiałego Władcy Czasu – pobiegła po aparat i kredkę do oczu. Jego oburzenie, kiedy się obudził przyprawiło ją o atak ogromnego śmiechu, jednak na odwet nie czekała długo i po krótkim czasie wynikła z tego ogromna wojna na poduszki. W swoim towarzystwie zawsze zachowywali się głupio i niedojrzale – przynajmniej kiedy nie trzeba było ratować świata – ale też nigdy im to nie przeszkadzało.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi. Odłożyła album na bok i po chwili była już w drodze na kolację, dziwiąc się jednocześnie, że czas tak szybko jej minął. Oczywiście nie mogła liczyć na spokojny posiłek – nie tylko ze względu na hałasujących chłopców, ale też dyrektora, który postawił sobie za cel honoru przedstawić ją całej kadrze nauczycielskiej. Biorąc pod uwagę, że najchętniej zjadłaby kolację w samotności, to znosiła to wszystko z wyjątkowym spokojem i uśmiechem. W duchu, mimo wszystko, cieszyła się też, że nie spędza kolejnego wieczoru samotnie.

— No cóż, brakuje tylko profesora Smitha — stwierdził dyrektor, kiedy Rose przedstawiła się nauczycielowi angielskiego. — Ale on się zawsze spóźnia. Ten człowiek całe życie przechodzi z głową w chmurach.

— Profesor Smith? — zapytała, kiedy w jej głowie nagle zapaliła się jakaś lampka.

— Tak, tak, John Smith, uczy historii. — Rocastle machnął lekceważąco dłonią, nie zauważając uśmiechu na twarzy kobiety, który ta nieudolnie próbowała powstrzymać.

John Smith – jak oryginalnie. Nic się nie zmienił, nawet jako człowiek ma słabość do tego imienia i nazwiska. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z Sarą Jane, jednak po głębszym zastanowieniu nie miało to większego znaczenia.

Niechętnie wróciła do rzeczywistości i, z lekkim znużeniem, zaczęła gmerać w talerzu. Nie była specjalnie głodna, a fakt, że Doktor był gdzieś w pobliżu, a ona nie mogła nawet dać po sobie poznać, że jest dla niej kimś ważnym – to skutecznie odpędziło od niej cały apetyt.

— Panno Tyler, wierzę, że profesor Smith jest ostatnią osobą z grona nauczycielskiego, której jeszcze pani nie przedstawiłem — powiedział niespodziewanie dyrektor i Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że mimowolnie znów odpłynęła myślami.

Podniosła wzrok i nagle jej serce zapragnęło wyrwać się na wolność. Była też pewna, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuła w ustach podobnej suchości. Oblizała usta, jednak nic to nie dało. Ale jeśli nauczyła się czegoś podczas podróży z Doktorem, to z pewnością było to aktorstwo. Niejeden raz musiała świetnie grać, by uniknąć egzekucji. Przybrała więc na twarz maskę, pod którą skryła wszystkie swoje uczucia i przedstawiła się mężczyźnie, który wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Doktor, a jednak nim nie był! Nie mógł nim być, choć na pierwszy rzut niewprawnego oka można było tego nie zauważyć. Wystarczyło jednak zerknąć w oczy Johna Smitha, by to zrozumieć. Oczy te były dużo młodsze, niż oczy jej Władcy Czasu, pełne życia, radości i nadziei, której niejeden raz brakowało w tamtych.

— Rose Tyler, nowa bibliotekarka — powiedziała nieswoim głosem, lecz uśmiechnęła się grzecznie.

Mężczyzna jednak zdawał się tego nie usłyszeć. Wciąż wpatrywał się w nią dziwnie, a Rose miała wrażenie, że na jego twarzy maluje się niesłychane zdziwienie – a przynajmniej tak wyglądał Doktor, kiedy nie mógł czegoś zrozumieć, a to z kolei zdarzało się wyjątkowo rzadko.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć — bąknął w końcu mężczyzna, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. — John Smith, jestem nauczycielem historii.

John zajął puste miejsce obok niej i sama właściwie nie była pewna, czy jest z tego powodu zadowolona, czy może wręcz przeciwnie. Jej serce nadal wyprawiało dziwne rzeczy, ilekroć na niego zerkała, ale właściwie nie miała nic przeciw temu. Miała natomiast mieszane uczucia, co do swojej samokontroli. Nie chciała w połowie rozmowy wybuchnąć płaczem i rzucić się biednemu mężczyźnie na szyję. Jak nic wzięliby ją za szaloną, a wolała jednak nie wiedzieć, jak w takich czasach wygląda leczenie chorób psychicznych.

— Dyrektor wspominał, że lubuje się pan w książkach — zagadnęła wbrew sobie i John uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

Zagryzła wargę, czując nagły przypływ czułości, gdy tylko ujrzała ten gest. Tylko Doktor potrafił się uśmiechać tak szeroko. I tak zaraźliwie.

— W rzeczy samej — odparł entuzjastycznie. — A czym pani się pasjonuje?

— Kiedyś sporo podróżowałam — powiedziała, unikając spojrzenia mu w oczy – miała irracjonalne wrażenie, że potrafiłby odczytać z nich całą prawdę. — Później straciłam przyjaciela, który mi towarzyszył i skończyłam z tym. Aktualnie nie mam żadnej większej pasji, ale książki brzmią całkiem dobrze, więc może spróbuję. — Posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

— O tak! — zawołał głośno, niemal podskakując na krześle, na co zachichotała. — Książki brzmią naprawdę dobrze. Wręcz fantastycznie. Powiedziałbym nawet, że genialnie. To genialny pomysł! Gdyby potrzebowała pani pomocy z wyborem...

— Na pewno zwrócę się do pana... Skoro pan tak lubi czytać, to czemu nie uczy pan angielskiego? — Och, angielski to wspaniała sprawa! Ale w żadnym stopniu nie może się równać z historią. Niech pani nie robi takiej miny, historia to jeszcze bardziej niesamowita sprawa! Jest ona najlepszą nauczycielką życia, jeśli tylko da się jej szansę.

— Naprawdę?

 _— Naprawdę! Uwielbiam jej uczyć. To niesamowite, że ludzie wciąż tyle pamiętają, że dla tak wielu to nadal ma znaczenie. To, czego dokonali nasi przodkowie! Te wszystkie odkrycia! Genialne odkrycia! Czym byśmy byli bez nich? Świat stale gna do przodu – gna i gna, i nie ogląda się za siebie. A jednak wciąż się uczymy, często na błędach, a te błędy pozwalają nam uniknąć porażek w przyszłości. Bo w końcu nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki – pasjonaci historii wiedzą to najlepiej..._

* * *

 _ _Biegła. Biegła, ile sił w nogach i coś nieznośnie kuło ją w płucach, jednak na twarzy wciąż miała szeroki uśmiech. Za sobą słyszała dwa, równie niespokojne jak jej własny, oddechy. Mięśnie ją bolały i całe ciało protestowało przeciw dalszej ucieczce, lecz w momencie, w którym wiązka fioletowego światła przeleciała jej tuż przed twarzą jeden z mężczyzn znacznie przyspieszył kroku, wyprzedził ją, popchnął drzwi stojącej nieopodal niebieskiej budki i chwycił ją za dłoń, sprawiając, że razem z nim upadła na podłogę statku. Po chwili dołączył do nich drugi mężczyzna i, po uprzednim zamknięciu drzwi, cała trójka wybuchła szaleńczym śmiechem, jakby przed momentem wcale nie byli bliscy śmierci. Uspokojenie się zajęło im więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, jednak ostatecznie to Doktor pierwszy podniósł się energicznie na nogi i wystawił dłoń w kierunku Rose, która przyjęła ją z uśmiechem.__

— __Nie mówiłeś, że poszukują cię tu listem gończym, Doktorku — wydusił w końcu Jack, podczas gdy Rose oparła się o barierkę i z trudem próbowała wyrównać oddech.__

— __Powiedziałbym, gdybym wiedział. Zwiałem, nim zdążyli mnie o tym poinformować — odparł tamten, ignorując już to koszmarne zdrobnienie swojego imienia.__

 _ _Jack dość szybko zorientował się, że Doktor jest zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem odczytów z komputera, by wciągnąć go w rozmowę, więc stanął obok blondynki i po chwili milczenia poczochrał jej włosy, uśmiechając się przy tym jak wariat, którym zresztą – w mniemaniu Rose – był. Może nawet większym niż Doktor, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.__

— __Szybko zwiewasz, Rosie. — Zaśmiał się, gdy słysząc to zdrobnienie pokazała mu język.__

— __Ktoś mi powiedział, że jeśli chcę żyć, to muszę szybko biec — odparła, uśmiechając się po swojemu i rzucając Doktorowi znaczące spojrzenie.__

— __Mogłaś też biec wolno, ale nie wiem, czy to wciąż byłby bieg. No i nie pożyłabyś długo — odburknął tamten urażonym tonem, przez co jego północny akcent był jeszcze bardziej słyszalny, jednak Rose nie była pewna, czy chodzi mu o tę ucieczkę przed manekinami sprzed wielu tygodni, czy może o tę przed jeżozwierzami, która miała miejsce parę chwil temu.__

 _ _Spojrzała mu prosto w te niebieskie oczy i zamarła. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegła w nich niesamowitą głębię, a jej serce zdawało się nagle tańczyć sambę. Zrozumiała w jednej chwili, jak wielką zagadką pozostaje Doktora, jak wielki ból kryje się pod maską goryczy i ironii. I jednocześnie zrozumiała, że jej serce wyprawiało takie rzeczy tylko przy jednym mężczyźnie, o którym dziś pragnęła zapomnieć. Stała jak sparaliżowana i nie mogła się ruszyć – po prostu stała tam i wpatrywała się w niego, a on zdawał się być w podobnym stanie.__

— __Lubię z tobą biegać — wyrwało jej się, nim zdążyła przemyśleć, jakie słowa wychodzą z jej ust i kiedy to sobie uświadomiła, zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. — To znaczy, jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi dotrzymać mi kroku.__

 _ _Na moment zapadła cisza, którą ostatecznie przerwał Jack.__

— __To może ja zostawię was samych gołąbeczki — stwierdził uśmiechając się głupkowato. — Przez to napięcie przyda mi się zimny prysznic. Och, Doktorku... Może weź się do roboty i przezwycięż nieśmiałość?__

 _ _Puścił mężczyźnie oko i nim tamten zdążył zgromić go spojrzeniem, Kapitan opuścił pomieszczenie.__

— __Przypomnij mi, czemu ja go tu jeszcze trzymam? — zwrócił się do Rose, która nagle bardzo zapragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię. — Za drzwiami jest taki piękny wir czasu, który mógłby sobie zwiedzić.__

 _ _Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i odchrząknęła niezręcznie.__

— __Chyba dopadła cię słabość głupich małp, Doktorze. Zdaje się, że go polubiłeś...__

 _ _Spojrzał na nią, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.__

— __Ja? — zapytał sceptycznie. — Miałbym polubić jego? Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Zresztą takie bzdurne uczucia są ponad Władców Czasu. Ja go po prostu toleruję.__

 _ _Znów zapadła ta niezręczna cisza, podczas której Rose zastanawiała się, dlaczego te słowa tak bardzo ją dotknęły, i mężczyzna na powrót odwrócił się w stronę komputera TARDIS, obserwując coś na nim z uwagą. Minęło dobrych kilka minut i oboje zdawali się być całkowicie pogrążeni w swoich myślach, jednak dziewczynie wciąż jedna rzecz nie dawała spokoju.__

— __A ja? — zapytała w końcu, zbierając się na odwagę.__

— __Co: ty? — Mężczyzna wciąż przyglądał się monitorowi i co jakiś czas klikał jeden z guzików na konsoli.__

 _ _Zdawało się, że Doktor zdążył przez tych parę chwil wyrzucić z pamięci ich rozmowę i w jego głosie nie było już irytacji spowodowanej dwuznacznym komentarzem Jacka.__

— __Mnie też tylko tolerujesz? — uzupełniła, mając wrażenie, że słowa te przychodzą jej z ogromnym trudem.__

 _ _Bardzo dokładnie widziała, jak napinają się wszystkie jego mięśnie, lecz mimo to nie odwrócił się w jej stronę.__

— __Ty, to co innego — odparł po chwili, nawet na nią nie patrząc.__

 _ _Nie była pewna, kiedy i przez co właściwie zrobiła się taka zła, lecz kiedy słowa zaczęły wychodzić z jej ust, już na sobą nie panowała.__

— __Naprawdę? Bo wcale mi się tak nie wydaje! Wciąż obrażasz ludzi, Doktorze, wciąż otwarcie pokazujesz mi, jak bardzo nimi gardzi, jak bardzo lepszy jesteś od nich jako Władca Czasu. A jeśli zapomniałeś, to ja też jestem człowiekiem! Też jestem głupią małpą, którą gardzisz! Więc co może być we mnie innego?! Co miałoby czynić mnie inną od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy są dla ciebie niczym?! No dalej, odpowiedz mi! Mnie też tylko tolerujesz?! Teraz mówisz, że jestem inna, ale ostatecznie, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Jaką mam gwarancję, że...__

— __Nie gardzę ludźmi — przerwał jej dziwnym tonem, którego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszała. — A ty... — urwał, by wziąć głęboki oddech. — To co innego.__

 _ _Było coś w jego głosie, co sprawiło, że w jednej chwili uleciała z niej cała złość. Wciąż stała przy barierce, nie wiedząc co zrobić czy powiedzieć, a Doktor wciąż stał do niej tyłem – mogła się tylko domyślać, że miał ten sam problem. W końcu podeszła do niego niepewnie i z wahaniem położyła dłoń na jego prawym ramieniu; niemal się uśmiechnęła, kiedy nie cofnął się ani jej nie odtrącił, jak to miał w zwyczaju.__

— __Jesteś po prostu inna, Rose Tyler — wyszeptał niemal czule.__

* * *

Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Gdzieś niedaleko z hukiem uderzył piorun i Rose lekko podskoczyła. Świadomość i jasność umysłu dopiero zaczynały do niej powracać, lecz była już pewna, że nie znajduje się w TARDIS, choć mogła przysiąc, iż jeszcze przed kilkoma chwilami tam była.

— Sen — wyszeptała, kładąc dłoń na szybko bijącym sercu. — To był tylko sen...

Odetchnęła głęboko i wygrzebała się z pościeli. Była cała spocona, jakby faktycznie właśnie uciekła armii jeżozwierzy. Wspomnienie to pochodziło z dawnych, bardzo dawnych czasów, kiedy jeszcze podróżował z nimi Kapitan Jack i Rose zawsze lubiła do niego wracać. To była jedna z tych niewielu chwil, gdy Doktor się przed nią otworzył. Na swój sposób. Ale znowu jego poprzednie wcielenie było zupełnie inne – bardziej zamknięte w sobie – i to prawdziwy cud, że wyciągnęła od niego choć tyle. A może aż tyle? W końcu mężczyzna przyznał, że coś dla niego znaczy.

Westchnęła pod nosem i po omacku ruszyła w kierunku okna. Uchyliła je na całą szerokość, z przyjemnością czując na swojej skórze chłodny wiatr. Deszcz zacinał zawzięcie, a niebo co jakiś czas rozjaśniały błyskawice, jednak wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Czasy, w których bała się burzy minęły bezpowrotnie, choć jako mała dziewczynka w chwilach, gdy słychać było pioruny godzinami potrafiła kryć się pod kołdrą. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wspominając tamte chwile. Jackie zawsze próbowała przekonać ją do wyjścia ze swojej kryjówki za pomocą czekoladowych ciastek, lecz rzadko przynosiło to skutek.

Stała przy oknie kilka minut – a może godzin? – i wpatrywała się w rozgwieżdżone niebo z fascynacją. Nigdy nie przywiązywała dużej wagi do gwiazd. Owszem, były piękne, ale nic poza tym. Po rozstaniu z Doktorem to gwiazdy stały się jej małym portalem do niego. Wiedziała, że jeśli on jest na ziemi – nieważne w jakim wszechświecie – to może oglądać te same gwiazdy, że jest to jedyna rzecz, która się nie zmieniła. Świat Pete'a był różny pod wieloma względami, jednak wyjątek stanowiło niebo. Konstelacje, nazwy gwiazd, planet – wszystkie z pozoru były takie same i Rose odkryła to z ogromną radością, która w tamtym czasie była dla niej tak rzadka.

Zadrżała, kiedy nagły chłód wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Zamknęła okno, zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi przy nim aż nazbyt długo. Miała ogromną ochotę przebrać te przepocone ciuchy i wziąć prysznic, jednak senność zaczęła wdawać jej się we znaki i odniosła wrażenie, że kiedy tylko jej głowa dotknęła poduszki, była już w połowie drogi do krainy snów.

* * *

Dni mijały Johnowi powoli i przyjemnie, a pech sprzed niemal tygodnia całkowicie zniknął, nie zostawiając po sobie nawet śladu. Poza rozmowami z Joan i pomocą pannie Tyler w jego życiu panowała odprężająca rutyna, do której był przyzwyczajony. Każdego dnia wstawał wczesnym rankiem, spożywał śniadanie przyniesione przez Martę i udawał się na zajęcia. W ramach nadgodzin zdarzało mu się uczyć starszych chłopców korzystania z broni (W obecnej niepewnej sytuacji politycznej w pełni zgadzał się z dyrektorem, iż chłopcom może przydać się ta umiejętność.). Późnymi popołudniami pomagał nowej bibliotekarce w doprowadzeniu jej miejsca pracy do porządku, a ostatecznie, niemal zawsze, kończył pijąc z nią herbatę i rozmawiając beztrosko. Mimo młodego wieku kobieta okazała się być niezwykle dojrzała i John zaczął łapać się na tym, że z niecierpliwością oczekuje tych ich spotkań. Rose Tyler fascynowała go, była jakąś dziwną zagadką, której nie potrafił rozwiązać. A jednak dziewczyna okazywała się absolutnie tracić znaczenie, gdy w pobliżu pojawiała się Joan. Joan Redfern. Najcudowniejsza kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Rose Tyler mogła być niesamowitą przyjaciółką i jego ciało mogło wyprawiać przy niej najróżniejsze głupstwa (choć sam nie wiedział, co właściwie tak go przyciąga do kobiety) lecz tylko przy Joan jego serce zdawało się tracić wszelkie hamulce. I jednocześnie tylko przy niej czuł się tak swobodnie.

Tak więc wieczory nauczył się w pełni poświęcać szkolnej pielęgniarce. Często razem spacerowali, komplementując nocne niebo – robili to jeszcze przed przybyciem panny Tyler i stało się to ich wspólnym rytuałem. Tego wieczoru również miał on miejsce i w pewnym momencie John, patrząc w twarz kobiety, w jej oczy, tak naznaczone okrucieństwem i przewrotnością życia, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielkim głupcem był, nie dostrzegając tego wcześniej. Bez wątpienia był w niej zakochany.

— Jest ci zimno? — zapytał nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że od kilku sekund wpatruje się w nią nachalnie. — Och, co ja plotę, jest okropnie zimno, a ty masz tylko cienki płaszcz.

Kobieta chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nim zdążyła się odezwać, John podał jej swoje okrycie, a jego mina wyraźnie mówiła, że nie chce słyszeć żadnych sprzeciwów.

— Jesteś bardzo miły, John, ale czy tobie teraz nie będzie zimno?

— Mężczyzna może zmarznąć raz na jakiś czas. Mój ojciec zawsze tak mawiał. — Zmarszczył lekko brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie więcej szczegółów. — Często chodził z matką do teatru, a ona nigdy nie brała płaszcza. I ojciec zawsze oddawał jej swój, kiedy wracali. Kochali teatr, często brali mnie ze sobą.

— Lubiłeś go? To znaczy teatr — uzupełniła, odgarniając na bok włosy, które rozpuściła pierwszy raz od dawna.

— Nie jestem pewien... Moje wspomnienia z dzieciństwa są nieco... niekompletne.

— Wypadek? — zapytała ze współczuciem Joan.

— Nie. To chyba raczej przez to, że ciężko mi się to wspomina. Moi rodzice zginęli gwałtowną śmiercią — powiedział wbrew sobie. — Byłem z nimi bardzo zżyty i mocno przeżyłem ich śmierć.

— Przykro mi. — Chwyciła nieśmiało jego dłoń i spojrzała mu w oczy.

— Miałem lata, żeby się z tym pogodzić — stwierdził cicho.

Zamilkli i dopiero wtedy John zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie stoją. I jak wyjątkową barwę mają oczy jego towarzyszki. Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem i odsunął się minimalnie, jednak nie puścił jej dłoni. Wznowili swój spacer.

— Księżyc wygląda dziś wyjątkowo. — Joan westchnęła z rozmarzeniem i John był wdzięczny za tę zmianę tematu – nigdy nie lubił rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości.

— Tak, niebawem pełnia...

* * *

Po utracie Doktora była pewna, że nie ma już rzeczy, która mogłaby doprowadzić jej złamane serce do jeszcze gorszego stanu. Życie bez niego zdawało się być dryfowaniem na ciemnym morzu, bez śladu światła latarni. Czuła się zagubiona i samotna. Nikt tego nie rozumiał. Ludzie wokół twierdzili, że powinna zapomnieć, żyć dalej – w końcu świat pełen jest cudów i czekała ją jeszcze niejedna dobra rzecz. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziała, że oni wszyscy mają rację, ale jak, do diabła, mogła zapomnieć o człowieku, którego kochała bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie?! Mężczyźnie, który chwycił ją za dłoń, kazał uciekać i zmienił tym całe jej życie. Mężczyźnie, którego kochała mimo wszystkich tajemnic i okrutnych czynów, których się dopuścił.

A potem wszystko się zmieniło. W jednej chwili dostała szansę, o której nie śmiała marzyć i w pewnym sensie odzyskała mężczyznę swoich marzeń. Dopóki ten że mężczyzna nie zaczął się zakochiwać w innej. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego brać do siebie – John Smith nie był jej Doktorem a zwykłym człowiekiem, zasługującym na miłość i szczęście, nawet jeśli ostatecznie złamie Joan serce. A jednak, gdy widziała Johna, patrzącego czule w oczy kobiety, wszystkie racjonalne argumenty zdawały się gdzieś znikać i potrafiła jedynie odwracać spojrzenie. Była w tym świetna – w niezauważaniu. Z łatwością ignorowała fakt, że jej matka chce dla niej jak najlepiej, że Mickey wciąż stara się pomóc. Zawsze udawało jej się o tym nie myśleć, choćby wtedy, gdy uciekała z Doktorem. Nie oglądała się za siebie i chyba właśnie dlatego stała się tak nieczuła na uczucia najbliższych.

Joan nie była złą kobietą, właściwie, pomijając palącą zazdrość, Rose bardzo ją lubiła. Była ona prostą, ciężko doświadczoną przez życie osobą i jeśli ktoś zasługiwał na szczęście, to właśnie ona. Była jedną z niewielu osób w szkole, z którą dało się porozmawiać szczerze i od serca, nie martwiąc się, że następnego dnia wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą.

Więc zaciskała zęby, słuchała opowieści Johna o niezwykłych oczach kobiety i ich wieczornych spacerach, radziła obojgu najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiła. A w środku płakała z bólu.

Jej życiem rządziła monotonia, aż do pewnego popołudnia. Minął może miesiąc od jej przybycia do szkoły, a przez ten czas zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do swojego niezmiennego planu dnia. Dlatego też widok Marty, stojącej w bibliotece z niespokojną miną, bardzo ją zaskoczył.

— Wiem, kim jesteś — oznajmiła bez żadnych ceregieli, nie dając jej dojść do słowa.

* Fragment piosenki "Tell her"


	5. Rozdział 5 — Zatrzymaj czas

**Philie -** Dziękuję bardzo za komentarz, to wiele dla mnie znaczy :) Trzecia kobieta, o której mówisz to Joan, której w kanonie zakochuje się John Smith w trzecim sezonie. Jest już masa opowiadań, gdzie ludzkie ja Doktora spotyka Rose i to w niej się zakochuje, więc zrezygnowałam z tej koncepcji. Chcę tutaj stworzyć coś innego o zakończeniu, mam nadzieję, przynajmniej odrobinę zaskakującym. Obejrzenie całego Doktora zajęło mi naprawdę mnóstwo czasu, bo są odcinki, które naprawdę łamią serce, lecz sądzę, że są tego warte :) A propos trzeciego sezonu, to finał z Jackiem i Mistrzem skradł mi serce. Myślę, że jeśli do niego doszłaś, to wiesz, o czy mówię :)

* * *

 **Rozdział 5 — Zatrzymaj czas**

„ _Więc zatrzymaj czas, właśnie tutaj w świetle księżyca. Bo nie chcę już nigdy zamykać oczu. Bez ciebie czuję się złamana, jakbym była częścią całości. Bez ciebie nie mam dłoni, którą mogłabym trzymać. Bez ciebie czuję się rozdarta. Jak żagiel w czasie sztormu. Bez ciebie jestem tylko smutną piosenką."*_

Przez chwilę po prostu przyglądała się swojej towarzyszce w milczeniu, aż w końcu westchnęła, odłożyła na bok kilka ciężkich książek i wskazała jej jedno z krzeseł stojących przy biurku. Sama zajęła to po przeciwnej jego stronie i przez długi moment rozważała, co powiedzieć. Zdawało się, że Marta nie miała zamiaru w niczym jej pomóc – ona również siedziała w milczeniu.

— No dobrze — powiedziała wreszcie, rozkładając ramiona na boki – biblioteka o tej godzinie była całkiem pusta, jeśli nie liczyć ich dwóch oczywiście, więc wiedziała, iż mogą spokojnie tu porozmawiać — kim jestem twoim zdaniem?

Owijanie w bawełnę nie miało większego sensu, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że żadna z nich nie była Cybermanem, to przecież nie miała się czego obawiać. Była towarzyszką Doktora, tak samo jak Jack, Sara Jane i tak samo jak Marta.

— Masz dziwny, londyński akcent, który w ogóle nie pasuje do tej epoki. Zjawiłaś się tu niedługo po tym, jak zjawił się profesor Smith. Spędzasz z nim masę czasu, a prawie w ogóle go nie znasz. Mimo to patrzysz na niego w taki sposób, że... — Prychnęła i pokręciła głową, nie wiedząc jak ubrać to w słowa. — Byłam dziś na TARDIS. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Zaczął się zakochiwać, a tego nie było w planie. Chodziłam po całym statku i w końcu natknęłam się na jego pokój. Nie powinnam tam wchodzić, wiem, że nie życzyłby sobie tego, ale coś mi mówiło, iż znajdę tam rozwiązanie. Ale wiesz, co znalazłam?

Rose przyglądała się jej uważnie. Wiedziała dobrze, że udawanie nie ma sensu, więc po prostu, unosząc minimalnie brew, zapytała:

— Co takiego?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego podsunęła jej tuż pod nos czarno-białe zdjęcie. Tyler chwyciła je niepewnie, przyglądając się to zdjęciu, to twarzy Marty. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd mogło się ono wziąć w posiadaniu Doktora. Z całą pewnością ona i Jack mieli po jednej odbitce, jednak Doktor nie wyglądał na ani trochę zainteresowanego zabawą w kolekcjonowanie zdjęć. Na małej karteczce widniała jej młodsza wersja, wisząca na plecach roześmianego Kapitana Jacka Harknessa. A z boku stał Doktor, jak zawsze zniesmaczony ich szczeniackimi wygłupami, jednak uśmiechający się pod nosem.

— Gdzie to znalazłaś? — zapytała ostrzej, niż zamierzała, gdyż zdjęcie boleśnie przypominało o czasach – dobrych czasach – które odeszły na zawsze.

— W jego pokoju — odparła dziewczyna; jej głos również stał się ostrzejszy. — Wiesz, kim jest, prawda? Znasz prawdę o profesorze Smicie. — Ale głos Marty wyraźnie mówił, iż wcale nie jest tego taka pewna.

Skinęła powoli głową, odkładając zdjęcie na biurko przed sobą.

— Jak mogłabym nie znać? — spytała, równocześnie uśmiechając się delikatnie do swoich wspomnień. — Mógł stać się człowiekiem, mógł stracić swoje wspomnienia, ale spędziłam z Doktorem tyle czasu... A John ma tyle jego cech. Oczywiście, że wiem, kim jest naprawdę.

— Ale czemu pojawiłaś się właśnie teraz? — wypaliła ze złością. — Tyle razy o tobie mówił, tęsknił! A ty zjawiasz się, kiedy ci się podoba i nic nie tłumaczysz! A co, kiedy stanie się sobą? Znów znikniesz?!

— Mówił o mnie? — Całkowicie zignorowała wściekłe zarzuty dziewczyny, skupiając się na jej poprzednich słowach. — Naprawdę o mnie mówił?

— Raczej nie bezpośrednio — odparła niechętnie jej rozmówczyni — to były raczej wzmianki. „Rose by wiedziała", „Byłem tu kiedyś z Rose", „Rose się to podobało". Kiedy zaczynałam z nim podróżować powiedział, że wcześniej byłaś z nim ty, ale odeszłaś.

— Odeszłam?! Tak powiedział?

— Dał mi to do zrozumienia. A jest inaczej?

— Nigdy bym go tak po prostu nie zostawiła — rzekła ze złością. — Nie miałam wyboru. Była bitwa... straszna bitwa. Zginęło tyle osób. Sama prawie umarłam, ale uratował mnie mój ojciec. Tyle tylko, że zapłaciłam za to swoją cenę. Zostałam uwięziona w alternatywnym wymiarze. W miejscu bez Doktora. Oboje byliśmy pewni, że to nieodwracalne.

Marta pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i zmarszczyła mocniej brwi.

— Ale jesteś tutaj. Jakim cudem? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie jest jakaś sztuczka? Że nie jesteś jedną z Nich?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie potrafię dać ci dowodu, ale dawno temu coś mi się przytrafiło; nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Podróżowałaś z Doktorem, na pewno wiesz, jakie rzeczy mogą się stać z człowiekiem przy jego boku.

— Aż za dobrze — przyznała, odwracając wzrok w bok.

— Ostatnie miesiące były dla mnie koszmarem, ale udało mi się wrócić. Nie powiem ci jak, bo sama tego nie rozumiem, a poza tym w życiu byś mi nie uwierzyła. Ale jestem tutaj. Wróciłam i nie zostawię go ponownie, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

— Mam wierzyć ci na słowo, że go nie skrzywdzisz?

— Nic innego nie mogę ci zaoferować.

— Doktor mi zaufał — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Nie znam cię. Nie wiem, kim jesteś, a nawet jeśli to postać jego przyjaciółki, to skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś z Rodziny?

Milczała. Nieufność Marty w pewien sposób była irytująca, choć z drugiej strony, gdyby to chodziło o jej przyjaciela, sama zachowywałaby się podobnie, a może i jeszcze gorzej. Fakt i tak pozostawał jednak faktem, że nie miała żadnego dowodu na brak złych intencji czy swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Nie było więc co liczyć na przyjaźń koleżanki.

— Nie mogę ci tego udowodnić — powiedziała w końcu.

Milczały, aż w końcu Marta niepewnie wstała na nogi.

— Muszę wracać do pracy, jeśli ktoś zobaczy, że z tobą rozmawiam... — Zawiesiła znacząco głos.

— Marto, gdybyś kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebowała... Wiem, jakie są te czasy i jak musisz się czuć. Nie wahaj się prosić o pomoc.

— Nie powiedziałam, że ci wierzę.

Rose pokiwała powoli głową.

— Wiem. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że nigdy, przenigdy bym go nie zraniła. Teraz mi nie ufasz i wcale ci się nie dziwię, ale mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będziemy mogły dokonać razem wspaniałych rzeczy.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, lecz po chwili na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech i skinęła głową na zgodę.

— Oby — odparła, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając Rose własnym myślą.

* * *

Było już popołudnie, kiedy postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę. Spacerowała po otwartej przestrzeni, kiedy ich dostrzegła. John rozmawiał o czymś z dyrektorem, co jakiś czas przyglądając się jednemu z chłopców z niesmakiem. Znała go. Tim Latimer. Spędzał w bibliotece więcej czasu niż którykolwiek z chłopców i Rose zawsze zamieniała z nim kilka zdań. Miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie spotkała bardziej inteligentnego chłopca. Zawsze kulturalny, zawsze uprzejmy, lecz jednocześnie posiadający charakter i wrażliwość. Rzadko spotykane cechy, a w tej piekielnej szkole dla bogatych – prawie wcale.

Westchnęła i kontynuowała spacer. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, co nie pasowało jej w tej scenie. John uczył chłopców... strzelania z broni. Tego, czego Doktor tak się brzydził (choć Rose świetnie pamiętała, jak w poprzednim wcieleniu, na samym początku, nie miał z bronią żadnego problemu). Odwróciła się gwałtownie w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak jeden z chłopców mówi coś do Johna, na co ten, po krótkiej chwili wahania, kiwa potakująco głową. Zdawało się, że lekcja dobiegła końca, bo chłopcy oddalili się w pośpiechu. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że jeden z nich ciągnie Tima za rękę z miną, która z całą pewnością nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Zaczekała moment, aż wszyscy się oddalą, po czym podeszła do mężczyzny, który zdawał się całkowicie pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach.

— Nie sądzi pan, profesorze Smith, że chłopcy traktują Tima Latimera nieco zbyt surowo? — powiedziała na wstępie.

Sprawa ta dręczyła ją już od jakiegoś czasu. Kilkukrotnie była świadkiem, jak koledzy pastwią się nad chłopcem i, mimo jej interwencji, sprawa zdawała się pozostawać bez zmiany. Cóż, ostatecznie jednak była kobietą, więc jej zdanie w tych czasach nie miało większego znaczenia. Życie w tym okresie uświadomiło jej, jak ogromną jest szczęściarą, że urodziła się dużo później, gdzie ludzi znali pojęcie _Równouprawnienie._

— Och, panno Tyler. — Uśmiechnął się, kierując na nią swoje bystre, brązowe oczy. — Proszę się nie przejmować, chłopcy mieli moje pozwolenie na zdyscyplinowanie go.

— Przepraszam, pańskie co? — przerwała mu z niedowierzaniem.

— Pozwolenie, panno Tyler. Tim jest inteligentnym młodym człowiekiem, jednak zdaje się mieć problemy z wypełnianiem swoich obowiązków nie tylko wobec szkoły i rodziny, ale również i ojczyzny.

Pokręciła głową, jakby próbując uporządkować sobie to, co właśnie usłyszała. Była pewna, iż źle coś zrozumiała. Przecież John nie był typem człowieka, który... Ciężko jej w ogóle było wziąć taką opcję pod uwagę.

— Można wiedzieć, o jakich obowiązkach mowa?

John pokręcił głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą na samą myśl o tym. Coś ścisnęło nieprzyjemnie jej żołądek. Miała przeczucie, że odpowiedź wcale jej się nie spodoba, lecz póki co wolała nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.

— Szkolenie z bronią, panno Tyler. Zbliżają się ciężkie czasy, chłopcy muszą potrafić się nią posługiwać. Niestety Tim ma zwyczaj negowania wszystkiego i rozbierania na części pierwsze.

— Nie chce strzelać? — upewniła się, starając się równocześnie poskromić rosnące w niej uczucie satysfakcji i dumy.

— Zgadza się, panno Tyler. — Zamilkł, widząc jej zdegustowane spojrzenie. — Rozumiem, że nie jest pani fanką przemocy, lecz...

— Och, z całą pewnością nie jestem — odrzekła ze sztuczną uprzejmością.

— I właśnie dlatego kobiety nie chodzą na wojnę. Ten obowiązek zostawia się mężczyzną, którzy lepiej panują nad swoimi emocjami.

— Emocjami, taki? — Kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa wyraźnie jej się nie podobał. — Chyba nie zrozumiałam. Tim ma zostać ukarany za fakt, że nie chce brać udziału w nieprowadzącym do niczego odbieraniu sobie życia?

— To o czym pani mówi to nie odwaga, panno Tyler. To tchórzostwo w czystej postaci. Dla ojczyzny mężczyzna powinien być w stanie zrobić wszystko.

— Nawet zabić? — spytała, lecz jakaś jej część doskonale wiedziała, jaka odpowiedź padnie z ust mężczyzny.

— Myślę, że to jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy.

Pokręciła smutno głową.

— Więc chyba mamy nieco inny system wartości — rzekła cicho.

— Pardon? — Wydawał się być szczerze zaskoczony jej słowami.

— Myślałam, że pana znam, profesorze Smith. Bardzo przypominał mi pan przyjaciela, którego straciłam. Tylko, że z jego ust nigdy nie padłyby takie słowa. Brzydził się przemocą i za to było mi drogi. Wiedział doskonale, że wojna do niczego nie prowadzi. A pan, profesorze? Wie pan to?

Nie zamierzała czekać na odpowiedź. Postrzeganie świata w każdej epoce wyglądało inaczej i jak widać w tym wieku przemoc była powodem do dumy. Była nim dla Johna. Pierwszy raz Rose dostrzegła w nim nie Doktora, lecz zupełnie obcego człowieka. Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały jej obcasy i śliska trawa. Smutek ściskał ją za serce, ale nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru płakać ani użalać się nad sobą. John Smith nie był Doktorem i musiała to zaakceptować. Mężczyzna, w którym się zakochała miał nie istnieć jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Potem będzie mogła powiedzieć mu o wszystkich swoich wątpliwościach i obawach, a on – jak robił to już wiele razy – rozwieje je zaledwie jednym uśmiechem i spojrzeniem swoich nieskończenie mądrych oczu. A póki co poradzi sobie sama – mogła to zrobić, wiedziała o tym. Nie była słaba. Nigdy więcej.

* * *

Znalazła Tima pod drzwiami biblioteki jakąś godzinę później. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

— Przepraszam, zrobiłam sobie przerwę i trochę się to przeciągnęło. Wchodzisz?

— Tak, panienko — odparł jak zawsze grzecznie, po czym wkroczył za nią do pomieszczenia.

Chłopiec był w połowie drogi do działu, gdzie, jak wiedziała, znajdowały się jego ukochane dramaty Szekspira, gdy podjęła decyzję.

— Tim — zawołała cicho i kiedy spojrzał na nią pytająco, musiała przełknąć ślinę – nigdy nie była dobra w motywujących rozmowach. — Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że wiem, co stało się na lekcji profesora Smitha. I jestem z ciebie dumna. Niewiele osób potrafi się postawić większości, kiedy oczekuje od ciebie czynów kłócących się z twoją naturą. Wstręt do przemocy nie jest czymś, czego powinieneś się wstydzić, nieważne co mówi profesor Smith.

Skinął głową.

— Dziękuję, panienko. Ale profesor robi tylko to, czego się od niego oczekuje.

— Nie powinien był pozwolić im tego zrobić.

— Jestem przyzwyczajony. — Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, jakby czując się źle z ilością uwagi, jaką mu poświęciła. — Lubię profesora Smitha. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. I bardzo szanuje pani opinię.

Westchnęła niepewnie.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, Tim.

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie, aż w końcu podszedł powoli i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, wręczył mały, ciepły przedmiot.

— Myślę, że on chciałby, żeby pani to miała.

I odszedł, nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować. Patrzyła za nim z zaskoczeniem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy powinna go zatrzymać. Dopiero po chwili zwróciła uwagę na niewielki, srebrny zegarek w swojej dłoni. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, a jej serce przyspieszyło. Uniosła go, by bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Prawie natychmiast rozpoznała gallifreyskie symbole, które tak często pojawiały się na konsoli TARDIS i które mówiły cokolwiek jedynie Doktorowi. Niemal wypuściła go z dłoni, gdy ciepło zegarka zwiększyło się gwałtownie. Pogłaskała go ostrożnie.

— Spokojnie — wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem. — To tylko ja, Doktorze. Tylko ja.

 _*Fragment piosenki „Sad song"_


	6. Rozdział 6 — Jeśli ją kochasz

_Uff, minęło sporo czasu. Naprawdę tego nie odczułam. Mam wrażenie, że poprzedni rozdział dodałam wczoraj. Czas strasznie szybko mija. Przepraszam was za tak wielkie opóźnienie, sama nie wiem, czym było ono spowodowane. Brakiem czasu? Brakiem chęci? Nie wiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się szybciej. Wiem, że koniec tego rozdziału może być nieco dezorientujący, ale uprzedzam pytania – to nie jest koniec historii. Będą kolejne rozdziały, w których wszystko zostanie doprowadzone do końca :)_

 _A przy okazji, wszystkich zainteresowanych postępami historii i bieżącymi informacjami zapraszam na mojego facebooka, link znajduje się na moim profilu :)_

* * *

 **Rozdział 6 — Jeśli ją kochasz**

„Pewnego dnia, gdy mnie opuścisz, założę się, że te wspomnienia będą cię nawiedzały"*

Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie gotowa się do tego posunąć. Do poświęcenia się dla szczęścia drugiej osoby – osoby, którą kochała całym sercem. Osoby, która nawet nie znała jej prawdziwej tożsamości. John Smith, Doktor, czy kim on tam teraz był. Wiedziała jedynie, że ludzkie życie daje mu szczęście – tak ogromne, jakiego ona nigdy nie byłaby w stanie mu dać.

Kilka godzin temu nigdy by nie powiedziała, że radosne przyjęcie z tańcami i zabawą przemieni się w prawdziwą katastrofę, którą postanowi zakończyć swoją ofiarą. Przybycie Rodziny Krwi było nagłe i niespodziewane, sama Rose dowiedziała się o nim kilka sekund po Johnie i Joan. Nieprawdopodobne, że Marta wciąż jej nie ufała, nawet kiedy życie Doktora było wyraźnie zagrożone. Razem z dziewczyną udało jej się wydostać stamtąd mężczyznę oraz jego wybrankę, jednak piekło już się zaczęło. Wiedzieli, kim jest John. A Rose wiedziała, że nie mają wyjścia. Musieli otworzyć zegarek.

Starała się nie mrugać – ilekroć to robiła, przed oczami migał jej obraz zrozpaczonej twarzy Johna, kiedy całe jego dotychczasowe życie okazało się kłamstwem. Nawet ich przyjaźń była fikcją. Nie zostało jej dużo czasu, najwyżej kilka sekund. Nie było sensu uciekać; i ona, i Rodzina to wiedzieli. Autodestrukcja statku, do której doprowadziła, była nieunikniona.

Ukryli się z Martą, Johnem i Joan. Pospiesznie i nieudolnie zaczęły tłumaczyć parze sytuację. Nie mieli wiele czasu. Lecz John okazał się pojętną osobą. Zrozumiał, że obie przez cały czas go oszukiwały. Zwłaszcza Rose. Faktycznie, może dla jego dobra, ale okłamywała go – zdawała sobie z tego sprawię i wiedziała, iż ma prawo być na nią zły. I był. Zabrał gdzieś Joan, powiedział, że nie zamierzają w tym uczestniczyć. Że będzie walczył, ale to nie jego wojna i nie jego zadaniem jest ją zakończyć. Odmówił otworzenia zegarka.

Jego oczy, kiedy na nią patrzył; spojrzenie pełne zawodu. Jakaś jej część była świadoma, że to nie Doktor, którego znała i kochała – zbyt wiele ich różniło, dowodziła temu choćby ostatnia scena z Timem. Lecz mimo wszystko, w pewien sposób, kochała go i pragnęła jego szczęścia. Lecz świat był ważniejszy. Canary Wharf świetnie ją tego nauczyło.

— Nie możemy...? — Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, patrząc na Martę i ściskając w drżącej dłoni zegarek. — Czy nie możemy otworzyć go same?

Marta pokręciła głową z rozpaczą.

— On musi. To on musi go otworzyć. W innym wypadku tylko zwabimy tu rodzinę.

Milczały, siedząc w ponurym domku obok szkoły. Cisza przerywana była głośnymi wybuchami i stłumionymi krzykami. Tam ginęli ludzie, a ona... ona nie wiedziała, co robić. I wtedy to poczuła. Dziwną obecność w głowie i uczucie w ciele, które zawsze wzbierało w niej, gdy próbowała przypomnieć sobie coś ze Stacji Gier. Nagle cała ta sytuacja wydała jej się śmiesznie prosta do rozwiązania. Sposób, by uratować ich wszystkich był tak banalny, że nie mogła uwierzyć, iż nie wpadła na to wcześniej. Wstała chwiejnie i wcisnęła w dłonie zdezorientowanej Marty zegarek.

— Znajdź Johna. Otworzy zegarek, kiedy będzie na to gotowy — powiedziała i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia.

— Co ty...?

— Zaufaj mi, Marto — przerwała dziewczynie i rzuciła jej uspokajający uśmiech. — Wiem, co robię. Po prostu znajdź Johna, ja zajmę się resztą.

— Ale co ty...?

— Nie ma czasu. Idź! — zawołała i sama wybiegła z domku.

I tym o to sposobem znalazła się na statku razem z Rodziną Krwi, w myślach odliczając sekundy do wybuchu. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała taką technologię, a jednak, nie wiadomo skąd, wiedziała, co robić. Jak doprowadzić statek do samozniszczenia i jak nieodwracalnie zablokować każdą drogę ucieczki.

Naturalnie – zaproponowała Rodzinie szansę na zostawienie Doktora w spokoju i odlecenie stąd, jednak, tak jak się spodziewała, nic to nie dało. Mgliście zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest do końca świadoma swoich czynów – że w innym wypadku byłaby śmiertelnie przerażona i pewnie nie posunęłaby się odebrania komukolwiek życia, nawet samej sobie skoro była tak bliska odzyskania Doktora. Teraz jednak jej własne uczucia wydawały się odległe i nieosiągalne. Zamknęła oczy i przez myśl przeleciał jej wyraz twarzy Doktora, kiedy, po jego regeneracji, powiedziała mu, że wciąż chce z nim podróżować. Przypomniała sobie, jak chwycił jej rękę i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Ona również się uśmiechnęła, choć dużo więcej w tym było smutku.

Niespodziewanie poczuła ogromną falę bólu; nie trwało to długo. Kilka sekund później wszystko zniknęło, zastąpione przez ciemność.

* * *

Wszystko się skończyło. Marta nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Minął niemal tydzień, odkąd Rodzina zaatakowała i odkąd dawna towarzyszka Doktora poświęciła swoje życie za Johna Smitha. Ona sama nie kryła się dłużej ze swoją medyczną wiedzą i pomagała w opatrywaniu rannych najlepiej, jak umiała. Natknęła się przy tym kilka razy na profesora Smitha, jednak mężczyzna pieczołowicie unikał jej spojrzenia. Od tamtego dnia rozmawiała z nim tylko raz, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co takiego zrobiła Rose Tyler. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się ani słowem, lecz jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz mówiło wszystko. Nawet jako człowiek w jakiś pokrętny sposób musiał kochać dziewczynę, choć, jak widać, niewystarczająco mocno.

Sporo czasu minęło, nim zamieszanie nieco ustało. Dopiero wtedy odważyła się wybrać do TARDIS. Nie wiedziała, co miała zrobić. Plan nie zakładał, że Doktor zapragnie pozostać człowiekiem, a ona sama utknie w czasie, gdy nietolerancja osiągała zaskakujący poziom.

Ściągała właśnie z szyi kluczyk do wehikułu czasu z zamiarem otworzenia drzwi, gdy poczuła, że ktoś stoi obok niej.

— Mam wrażenie... — zaczął niepewnie John i odchrząknął. — On chyba chce, żebym go otworzył. To znaczy... _Ja_ tego chcę. Sam nie wiem. Ten zegarek... To tak, jakby była w nim zamknięta jakaś cząstka mnie.

Spojrzała na jego dłoń, w której trzymał mały, srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy. Przyglądał mu się badawczo; z nutą strachu, lecz i ciekawości. Miał na sobie elegancki garnitur, lecz zupełnie niepodobny do tego, który nosił Doktor. Mimo wszystko Marta mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Rose zrobiła to, co zrobiła. Obu mężczyzn różniło bardzo niewiele detali, gdyby nie różniące ich światy, mogliby być tą samą osobą. Tyler poświęciła się, by Władca Czasu mógł wieść szczęśliwe, ludzkie życie, na które nigdy nie miał szansy. Znała Doktora wystarczająco długo (choć może kilka miesięcy podróży z nim nie wystarczyło, by wiedziała o nim wszystko) by dostrzec, jak samotny jest mężczyzna, wiodąc tak długie życie. Owszem, była nim zauroczona, lecz nie łudziła się, że on kiedykolwiek to zauważy, a co dopiero odwzajemni jej uczucia. Zbyt często i ze zbyt wielką tęsknotą mówił o Rose. Dziewczyna miała u niego specjalne miejsce, a ostatecznie poświęciła życie, by dać mu to, czego ten podświadomie pragnął – zwykłe, ludzkie życie z ukochaną przy swoim boku. Marta nie wiedziała, czy ta dwójka była kiedykolwiek parą, ale tylko głupiec mógłby przegapić oczywiste uczucia, jakimi się nawzajem darzyli.

— Bo tak jest — stwierdziła, podchodząc bliżej. — Twoje prawdziwe wspomnienia, uczucia, umiejętności – to wszystko tkwi w tym zegarku. I jeśli się nie mylę, są tam również prawdziwe uczucia do dziewczyny, która kilka dni temu oddała za ciebie życie.

Przygryzła wargę. Przyznanie faktu, że Doktor mógł być zakochany w kimś innym nie było łatwe, nawet jeśli powoli zaczynała to akceptować.

— Pożegnałem się z Joan — przyznał cicho i spojrzał jej w oczy. — Muszę go otworzyć. Wiem, że muszę. Teraz to rozumiem. To życie... ono nie należy do mnie. Kocham Joan, chciałbym móc zbudować z nią przyszłość. Ale nie mogę. Rose Tyler poświęciła życie, ale nie dla mnie. Zrobiła to dla niego i oboje to wiemy. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby jej ofiara poszła na marne. Nie mógłbym z tym żyć.

— Szkoda, że tak późno zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę. Ona nie musiała umierać. Doktor znalazłby sposób, żeby nikomu nie stała się krzywda.

— Nie nie mogę na to poradzić — powiedział z irytacją. — Nie jestem nim. Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Boję się. Nie chcę umierać. To niesprawiedliwe. Jak mógł mnie stworzyć, widząc, że ostatecznie skaże mnie na śmierć. A miłość? Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ludzie się zakochują?!

Spuściła wzrok i niepewnie pokręciła głową.

— Myślę, że nie pomyślał o tym, bo... Myślę, że on już był zakochany.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie i być może w inny wypadku mina pełna niedowierzania i szoku byłaby nawet zabawna.

— Och! Więc... To znaczy, że ty i on jesteście...

— Nie! — przerwała mu, zaskoczona tokiem rozumowania mężczyzny. — Miałam na myśli Rose, choć właściwie nie jestem pewna. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie spotkałam. Doktor mówił, że odeszła i jest ze swoją rodziną. Nie wiem, jak się tutaj znalazła. Prawdopodobnie Doktor też nie będzie tego wiedział, chociaż kto wie? To prawdziwy geniusz.

John pokiwał niemrawo głową i odwrócił się w kierunku TARDIS. Pogłaskał ją czule i Marta mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Obu mężczyzn naprawdę nieciężko było pomylić.

— Myślę, że jestem gotowy — powiedział i rzucił jej blady uśmiech. — Wejdźmy do środka, proszę. Chciałbym, żeby TARDIS była przy mnie.

— Poznajesz ją — zauważyła z zaskoczeniem.

— To tylko takie... przebłyski — powiedział i skrzywił się. — To nie jest dobre słowo. Sam nie wiem.

Pokręciła zbywająco głową.

— W porządku. Wejdźmy do środka.

* * *

Jack Harkness z całą pewnością nie należał do rodzaju ludzi, których łatwo zadziwić. Miał za sobą lata doświadczeń, widział niemal wszystko. Umierał na tysiące różnych sposobów, mordował bez mrugnięcia okiem, cierpiał, jak każdy inny człowiek i tracił wszystkich. Temu faktowi nie sposób było zaprzeczyć. Żył od dziesięcioleci, zakochiwał się, odkochiwał, angażował, brał udział w związkach bez zobowiązań – próbował niemal wszystkiego, co miała do zaoferowania Ziemia w XX wieku i wczesnych latach wieku XXI. Mimo swojego rozpustnego i niebezpieczne trybu życia ostatecznie i tak przeżywał wszystkich. Jednak lata doświadczeń, jak nic przygotowywały do pracy dla Torchwood. Kilka razy zawalił jako szef (i jako przyjaciel, lecz to inna historia), zdarzyło się, że nie dostrzegał, jak bardzo cierpią osoby tuż obok niego, co w pewnym momencie poskutkowało śmiercią Suzie i zdradą Ianto, lecz ostatecznie był genialnym, twardym agentem, pod którego dowództwem zespół wielokrotnie ocalił planetę oraz wiele ludzkich istnień. Mimo to, nic nie mogło go przygotować na widok jej nazwiska na liście zmarłych. Nim skompletowaną spis ofiar minął niemal miesiąc i jako szef Torchwood Trzy czuł się zobowiązany do przeczytania go, rzucenia okiem na każde jedno nazwisko. I był może w połowie, kiedy je dostrzegł. Wiedział, że Doktor tam był, słyszał też, iż towarzyszyła mu pewna młoda blondynka, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co ją tam spotkało.

 _Rose Tyler_

Wpatrywał się w to nazwisko tak długo, aż zjawił się Ianto z kawą i przypomniał mu, że raporty same się nie napiszą (Zatrudnił chłopaka dopiero dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a ten już potrafił trzymać ich wszystkich w ryzach – zadziwiające.). Skinął wtedy otępiale głową, pociągnął łyk kawy i zapewnił go, że zajmie się tym w najbliższym czasie. Właściwie Jones mógł mu wtedy nawet wyznać całą prawdę o swojej cyber-dziewczynie – pewnie nie zdałby sobie z tego sprawy.

Tego dnia wysłał wszystkich wcześniej do domu. To był stosunkowo spokojny tydzień, żadnych inwazji, tylko niewielkie aktywności szczeliny i to nawet nie w ostatnim czasie. Upewnił się, że jest sam w Centrali, nim sięgnął po karafkę z whisky. Dawno nie upił się tak mocno jak tamtej nocy. Puścił głośno „Moonlight Serenade" Glenna Millera, pogrążył się w swoim smutku i próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak młoda była Rose. Nie widział jej od tak dawna; jej i Doktora. Prawie sto pięćdziesiąt lat – plus lub minus, stracił rachubę. Czas jednak w żadnym wypadku nie umniejszał uczuć, jakimi darzył te dwójkę. Był pewien, że oddałby wszystko, by znów być z nimi; by znów zobaczyć gwiazdy, mając u boku szczerzącą się Rose i narzekającego Doktora, który ukradkiem chwyciłby jej dłoń.

Więc kiedy, kilka miesięcy później, Doktor w końcu pojawił się w Cardiff, nie wahał się ani chwili. Nie myślał o Ianto – o tym, że dla chłopaka ich relacja mogła być czymś więcej niż zwykłym seksem. Nie poświęcił myśli Owenowi i Tosh, których uważał za przyjaciół. Nie myślał też o Gwen, która podczas jego nieobecności będzie musiała przejąć dowodzenie. Chwycił tylko rękę Doktora i ruszył biegiem, dokładnie tak, jak wiele razy to sobie wyobrażał, choć może wiedza, że na miejscu i tak nie będzie Rose gasiła nieco jego entuzjazm. Lecz mimo wszystko czekał na swoje odpowiedzi wystarczająco długo, miał do nich pełne prawo. I jakby nie było, Doktor był jego przyjacielem. Musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ten porzucił go na Satelicie Pięć. Dopiero dużo później przeszło mu przez myśl, że może jednak porzucenie zespołu nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. W trakcie nadciągającego roku miał jeszcze nieraz za nimi wszystkimi zatęsknić.

*Fragment piosenki „Wildest dreams"


	7. Rozdział 7 — Ostatnia szansa

**Rozdział 7 — Ostatnia szansa**

„ _Widzę cię, stojącą tam. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że świecisz tak jasno. Wciąż powtarzasz, że nie masz pojęcia, co widzę. Widzę twoje światło. Musisz wiedzieć, kim jesteś – dla mnie. Jesteś satelitą. Przecinasz niebo. Zostawiasz świat za sobą. Jesteś satelitą. Jesteś z gwiazdami w nocy. Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak latasz. Jesteś jaśniejsza od księżyca. I od wszystkich innych planet też. Ale ty w to nie wierzysz. Bo widziałaś drogę mleczną i nie wiesz, jak mogłem powiedzieć, że dla mnie jesteś piękniejsza."*_

Minęły prawie trzy dni, odkąd Doktor znów stał się Doktorem i – choć byli na pokładzie TARDIS, co z pewnością przynosiło Marcie ulgę i delikatne uczucie bezpieczeństwa – dziewczyna nie mogła się pozbyć strachu. Teraz, kiedy Władca Czasu znów tu był, wiedziała, że nie da jej nikomu tknąć. W tej kwestii w pełni ufała mężczyźnie. Bała się jednak o niego samego. Od chwili, gdy ten odzyskał swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, rozmawiali tylko raz i wystarczyło to, by Marta dostrzegła ból, jaki czuł po ponownej stracie przyjaciółki.

— Nie pamiętam wiele — powiedział jej wtedy. — Ale pamiętam, że ona tam była. A ja znów pozwoliłem jej odejść, Marto. Tym razem nie podtrzymuje mnie na duchu fakt, że jest gdzieś tam – cała i zdrowa, lecz poza moim zasięgiem. Tym razem ona naprawdę odeszła i tego nigdy sobie nie wybaczę.

I od tamtego czasu nie widziała go więcej. Oczywiście była pewna, że jest gdzieś na pokładzie statku, jednak mężczyzna zdawał się bardzo skrupulatnie jej unikać. Czuła smutek i bezradność. Nigdy nie była dobra w pocieszaniu ludzi, to chyba jedyna cecha, jaka stała jej na przeszkodzie do doskonałej kariery lekarki.

Kilkukrotnie próbowała odnaleźć drogę do jego pokoju, lecz TARDIS, dobrze wyczuwając potrzeby swojego Władcy Czasu, skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiała i w końcu dziewczyna się poddała. I tak nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby powiedzieć pogrążonemu w żałobie Władcy Czasu. Teraz jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej marzyła, był powrót do domu, jednak w obecnym stanie Doktora nie wchodziło to w grę. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała z tym poczekać jeszcze jakiś czas. Ostatecznie nie miała żadnego wyboru.

* * *

Musiał minąć kolejny tydzień, by Władca Czasu w końcu się pokazał, lecz kiedy to zrobił, wyglądał tak samo dobrze jak zawsze i Marta była w stanie dostrzec jedynie niewielką zmianę w jego oczach – wszystko inne zdawało się być w idealnym porządku. Jego uśmiech wciąż był tak samo szeroki i zaraźliwy, a potok słów wypływał nieprzerwanie z jego ust.

— Następny przystanek Cardiff! — ogłosił na wstępie, kiedy wpadł do sterowni i zastał tam zbłąkaną, przygnębioną dziewczynę. — Byłaś kiedyś w Cardiff? Świetne miejsce! Ach, ta Walia! Znałem kiedyś dziewczynę, która mieszkała w Cardiff. Uratowała świat — powiedział i jego uśmiech stał się nagle nieco bardziej smutny. — W każdym razie przez to niepozorne miasto biegnie kapryśna szczelina w czasie i przestrzeni. Jej energia świetnie nadaje się do zasilania TARDIS. To prawie, jak to wasze tankowanie samochodów! Zatrzymamy się tam na moment, a potem ruszamy dalej. Co ty na to? Co chciałabyś zobaczyć? Powiedz tylko i ruszamy!

— Doktorze — powiedziała ostrożnie i dotknęła delikatnie jego ramienia. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

— Oczywiście, Marto. — Zmarszczył lekko brwi i szaleńczy uśmiech opuścił jego twarz. — Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Jak zawsze.

Westchnęła ciężko i zabrała dłoń. Kosmita czy nie, ale był mężczyzną – oni zawsze byli tak irytująco uparci, nastawieni na to, że smutek koniecznie musi oznaczać słabość.

— Gdybyś kiedyś chciał porozmawiać — spróbowała jeszcze raz — możesz na mnie liczyć. To nie jest żaden wstyd, kiedy stracisz kogoś i cierpisz.

Przez moment jego oczy były absolutnie puste i Marta wiedziała, że nie uda jej się do niego dotrzeć; że rany są zbyt świeże a ból zbyt duży. I faktycznie, sekundę później Doktor odwrócił się w stronę konsoli, by zacząć ustawiać współrzędne.

— No i proszę! — rzekł z fałszywą wesołością, podczas gdy jego towarzyszka podnosiła się z ziemi po ostrym lądowaniu. — Ziemia, Cardiff, rok 2008, styczeń. Robię się w tym coraz lepszy!

Dziewczyna niepewnie odwzajemniła uśmiech. Nagle pewna myśl wpadła jej do głowy.

— Hej! To trzęsienie ziemi w Cardiff to była twoja sprawka?

— Och, to było dawno temu, byłem wtedy zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

Marta skinęła powoli głową, wiedząc, że znów wkracza na grząski grunt. Mimo to nie mogła się powstrzymać.

— Rose była tu z tobą? — zapytała, obserwując uważnie jego twarz.

Skrzywił się lekko i chyba drgnął, jednak w tym momencie coś ją rozproszyło. Głośne nawoływanie, którego, o dziwo, nie wyciszyły ściany TARDIS. Ktoś głośno i z desperacją wzywał Doktora.

— Słyszysz to? — zwróciła się do niego.

Władca Czasu odwrócił się w stronę ekranu przymocowanego do konsoli, jednak stanął tak, że sama Marta nie mogła nic tam zobaczyć. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, jasne było, że zbliżają się jakieś duże kłopoty. Doktor szybko zmienił współrzędne, lecz w tym momencie TARDIS szarpnęło mocno i jakaś nieznana siła zaczęła ciągnąć ich setki miliardów lat w przyszłość. Marta jeszcze nie wiedziała, że okaże się to jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych przygód u boku Doktora, a jednocześnie też ostatnią.

* * *

Otworzyła oczy i pierwszym, co dotarło do jej świadomości, było światło. Zbyt jasne i przyprawiające o potworny ból głowy. Jęknęła i spróbowała zasłonić dłonią oczy. Szybko zrozumiała, że jest to niemożliwe. Coś – prawdopodobnie jakaś lina – skutecznie dbało o to, by nie mogła oderwać rąk od podłoża, na którym się znajdowała. Jej otumaniony umysł dopiero zaczynał się przebudzać. Czuła się wyjątkowo źle. Nie potrzebowała specjalnego skupienia, by w pełni odczuwać uciążliwe mdłości.

Szarpnęła mocno dłońmi, lecz nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. Zamrugała więc w zamian, próbując przyzwyczaić się do uciążliwej jasności. Musiała choć trochę zorientować się w swoim położeniu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętała był strach i... i ból. Całe jej ciało płonęło z bólu. A potem była ciemność. Nie, nie ciemność. Światło. Dziwne, złote światło.

— Panno Tyler! Już się bałem, że do nas nie wrócisz! — zawołał ktoś po jej prawej stronie.

Spojrzała tam, mrużąc oczy. W pomieszczeniu wszystko było sterylnie, upiornie wręcz białe i mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze zdawał się być bolesnym dla oczu kontrastem. Uśmiechał się szeroko i przez moment Rose miała wrażenie, że skądś go zna – chwila ta jednak szybko minęła i miejsce dziwnego uczucia zajął strach. Uśmiech, który prawdopodobnie miał uspokoić ją i wzbudzić jej zaufanie, przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę. Nigdy nie wierzyła, że ktoś może być ucieleśnieniem czystego zła i okrucieństwa, jednak wystarczył jeden rzut oka na tajemniczego nieznajomego, by każda komórka jej ciała pragnęła ucieczki. Znów szarpnęła się w więzach i znów nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. Mężczyzna za to ruszył w jej stronę, cmokając z dezaprobatą.

— Wybacz te nieudogodnienia. — Wskazał dłonią na jej związane ręce, jednocześnie wkładając własne do kieszeni spodni. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak znalazłaś się na pokładzie Valianta, ale od tej pory jesteś moim bardzo specjalnym gościem, Rose. Mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda?

Nie odezwała się ani słowem, a człowiek w końcu zatrzymał się niedaleko niej. Leżała na czymś, co przypominało stół sekcyjny. W końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że jej ręce przywiązane są nie liną, a przypięte pasami podobnymi do tych szpitalnych. Spięła się i jak nigdy zapragnęła mieć pełną swobodę ruchów. Ten nieznajomy mężczyzna budził w niej irracjonalny lęk. Choć może fakt, że obudziła się związana w nieznanym sobie pomieszczeniu, mógł nieco tłumaczyć jej nieufność.

— Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowna, hmm? Szkoda. Wspomnienia Doktora mówiły co innego.

Spojrzała na niego ostro, gdy wypowiedział to imię. Znał Doktora. Zapewne też wiedział, jak go odnaleźć. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że w takim wypadku powinna zrobić wszystko, by podtrzymać rozmowę.

— Kim jesteś? — zadała pierwsze pytanie, jakie mogła wymyślić.

— Och, gdzie też podziały się moje maniery! Możesz mówić mi Harry — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. — Moja droga Lucy twierdzi, że bardzo pasuje mi to imię.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i spróbowała uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

— W porządku... Harry — powiedziała niepewnie i dostrzegła błysk rozbawienia w jego oczach. — Może mógłbyś mnie rozwiązać?

— Obawiam się, że nie. — Jego twarz przybrała smutny wyraz, lecz spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że ani trochę nie jest mu przykro. — Widzisz moja droga Rose, najpierw musisz wyjaśnić mi kilka rzeczy. Później dam ci wybór, po której stronie staniesz w nadciągającej wojnie.

— Wojnie? Jakiej wojnie? O czym ty mówisz? Wojnie z kim?!

— Z całą resztą wszechświata oczywiście. Ale o tym później. Teraz, Rose, powiedz mi, dlaczego nie jesteś martwa, skoro wspomnienia Doktora tak wyraźnie to potwierdzają.

Spojrzała na niego z dezorientacją i nagle uderzył w nią oczywisty fakt. Naprawdę powinna być martwa. Umarła. Umarła tam, na statku Rodziny, a potem... Potem obudziła się tutaj, cała i zdrowa. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że znów maczała w tym palce jakaś siła wyższa, jednak postanowiła nie dać nic po sobie poznać.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odparła hardo, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.

Była niemal pewna, że nie może mu zaufać. Było w nim coś... coś do szpiku kości przesyconego złem.

— Myślę, że świetnie wiesz, moja droga — rzekł, ani na moment nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Zastanawia mnie... Ale czy Doktor by o tym nie wiedział? — mruknął jakby sam do siebie.

— Nie wiedział, ale o czym?! — zawołała, ze złością szarpiąc się w swoich więzach.

— O tym, że jesteś jak nasz drogi Kapitan. Jest w tobie coś dziwnego, wyraźnie to czuję. Nie tak jak w tym dziwaku, ale z całą pewnością nie jesteś już zwykłym człowiekiem.

Przez moment przyglądał się jej badawczo, jakby z nutą ciekawości, lecz w momencie, gdy wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, za ich plecami otworzyły się drzwi, których Rose jakimś cudem wcześniej nie zauważyła. Stanęła w nich postać w pełnym umundurowaniu i czerwonej czapce na głowie. Mężczyzna w dłoniach trzymał karabin.

— Mistrzu, Harkness znów uciekł!

Uśmiech nareszcie opuścił twarz Harry'ego, a z jego ust wydobyło się paskudne przekleństwo. Za to Rose zupełnie zamarła, mając wrażenie, że krew w jej żyłach zamieniła się w lód.

— Jack? On tu jest?! — krzyknęła, lecz została zignorowana przez obie postacie.

— Jak on to, do diabła robi?! — ryknął Harry. — A wy jesteście żołnierzami czy bandą dzieci, którzy nie potrafią upilnować jednego faceta?!

— Mistrzu — powiedział cicho mężczyzna, widocznie kuląc się w sobie.

Drugi człowiek wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i przymknął oczy.

— Idź — warknął. — Macie tu setki kamer, daleko uciec nie mógł, chyba, że zamarzył o kąpieli w oceanie. No już, co tak sterczysz?! Znajdźcie go!

Minęła chwila i po żołnierzu zostało zaledwie wspomnienie. Harry znów odwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Wybacz, Rose. Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Zdaje się, że niedługo mam randkę z przystojnym Kapitanem. Muszę się odpowiednio przygotować, sama rozumiesz.

Uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, a w jego oczach zalśniła nuta okrucieństwa.

— Stój! Nie możesz teraz wyjść! Powiedz mi, kim ty, do cholery, jesteś?! Co zrobiłeś Jackowi?! Kim jesteś?!

Był już przy drzwiach, kiedy w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się w jej stronę. Uśmiechnął się i Rose miała ochotę się cofnąć. Te oczy... Błyszczało w nich czyste szaleństwo.

— Jestem Mistrzem, Rose.

I wyszedł, zostawiając ją z mętlikiem w głowie i całą masą obaw.

* * *

Sama nie wiedziała, ile minęło od wyjścia mężczyzny. Całkowicie straciła poczucie czasu. Przez jakiś czas próbowała się uwolnić, mimo iż było to z góry skazane na porażkę. Pasy dobrze ją trzymały. Nie znosiła tego. Nie znosiła bycia ofiarą, nie znosiła bezczynnego czekania na ratunek. Nie znosiła tego zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiedziała, że gdzieś niedaleko znajduje się jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Jack, którego nie widziała od tak dawna. I Doktor. Nie było słów, które mogłyby wyrazić, jak tęskniła za tą dwójką.

Powoli mijały godziny, kilka razy zapadła w drzemkę, lecz gdy się budziła, sytuacja wciąż wyglądała tak samo. W końcu zaczął dręczyć ją głód i pełen pęcherz. Czuła, że znajduje się w pomieszczeniu dużo więcej niż kilka godzin. Spędziła tam przynajmniej dobę, może nawet więcej, lecz wciąż nikt się nie zjawiał.

Usilnie próbowała skupić swoje myśli na czymś innym niż pragnienie, lecz nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej. Ludzkie potrzeby coraz silniej dawały o sobie znać, a czas wciąż gnał bezlitośnie. Znów zaczęła walczyć z pasami. Trwało to jakiś czas, gdy nagle poczuła, że jej prawa ręka posiada odrobinę więcej swobody. Skurczyła mocno palce i spróbowała ją wydostać. Raz, drugi, trzeci i w końcu jej się udało. Z trudem powstrzymała triumfalny okrzyk. Spodziewała się, że uwolnienie drugiej dłoni będzie łatwizną, lecz odwodnienie coraz silniej dawało o sobie znać. Naprawdę musiała spędzić tam dużo więcej czasu, niż przypuszczała. Kręciło jej się w głowie i cała się trzęsła. Mimo to w końcu się uwolniła.

Na chwiejnych nogach ruszyła do drzwi, lecz znów czekał ją zawód. Wielkie, metalowe i do tego zamknięte na cztery spusty. Bez śrubokrętu Doktora nie miała najmniejszych szans ich otworzyć. Kopnęła w nie z frustracją i usiadła pod ścianą naprzeciwko, podciągając nogi do piersi. Z każdą minutą czuła się coraz gorzej i przeszło jej przez myśl, że to nie może być wina odwodnienia – objawy były zbyt silne jak na tak stosunkowo krótki czas bez wody. To musiało być coś innego.

Po kilku minutach usilnego wpatrywania się w drzwi, w końcu zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła sobie na sen. Oczywiście, jak na jej szczęście przystało, musiało przyśnić jej się coś nieprzyjemnego. Harry, Mistrz czy jak on się do licha nazywał i blondynka w czerwonej sukience z pistoletem w dłoni.

Obudziło ją skrzypienie drzwi. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, natychmiast próbując podnieść się na nogi. Niestety sen nie przegonił zawrotów głowy i prawie natychmiast skończyła na kolanach. Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć w stronę intruza i zamarła. W głuchej ciszy niemal mogła usłyszeć bicie swojego serca. To ona pierwsza ją przerwała.

— Jack? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w postać stojącą w progu.

 _*Fragment tłumaczenia piosenki „Satellite"._


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

„ _When I met you, I was afraid of kissing you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid of losing you." — Autor nieznany_

Chciała coś powiedzieć. Naprawdę chciała, jednak czuła, że jeśli tylko otworzy usta, natychmiast zwymiotuje. Wpatrywała się więc w dawnego przyjaciela z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy i powoli rejestrowała zmiany, jakie w nim zaszły. Cóż, kiedy ostatnio go widziała, na pewno nie był cały umazany krwią i nie śmierdziało od niego... smarem? Chociaż kto wie, co się stało, gdy Doktor odesłał ją do domu ze Stacji Gier.

Nie sądziła, by Kapitan wiele się zmienił. Pod warstwą brudu widać było wyraźnie człowieka, którego zapamiętała i nawet jeśli wydawał się nieco starszy, to widać od ich ostatniego spotkania nie minęło wiele czasu. Różnicę można było zauważyć najwyżej w jego oczach, które teraz były pełne szoku i czegoś na kształt ulgi. Ale brakowało w nich zwykłej beztroski, która tak cechowała jej przyjaciela.

Spróbowała, po raz kolejny, niezdarnie podnieść się na nogi, jednak tym razem przed upadkiem uchroniły ją silne ramiona. Jack przez moment patrzył na nią z wahaniem, po czym rzucił na ziemię ciężki pistolet, który trzymał w jednej ręce i przyciągnął ją mocno do swojej silnej piersi. Było w nim coś wyraźnie innego, jednak po tak długiej rozłące dziewczyna nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co dokładnie.

— Myślałam, że nie żyjesz — wyszeptała, również go obejmując.

Mimo ogromnej dezorientacji i bólu w całym ciele, czuła ulgę. Ulgę tak wielką, że miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jack żył i był tutaj, nawet jeśli cały ubrudzony krwią i zmordowany. Zdawało się jednak, że mężczyzna nie jest ranny, a przynajmniej w fizycznym aspekcie. Po chwili Kapitan odsunął się od niej i uważnie zlustrował ją spojrzeniem.

— Jeśli jesteś kolejną chorą sztuczką Mistrza...

— Zapytaj mnie o coś — przerwała mu szybko, bojąc się, do jakich może dojść wniosków. — O coś, co wiemy tylko my dwoje.

Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym założył ręce na piersi w czymś na kształt obronnego gestu.

— Do jakiego utworu tańczyliśmy, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko na to wspomnienie.

— Mogłeś się bardziej postarać, Jack. Moonlight Serenade.

— Cóż to była za noc — wyszeptał oniemiały, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i kolejny raz przyciągnął ją do uścisku. — Błagam, powiedz, że to naprawdę ty!

Puścił ją, a ona skinęła głową, odgarniając swoje blond włosy do tyłu.

— To ja.

— Ale Doktor powiedział...

— Że umarłam? — zapytała, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na silną falę mdłości. — Bo tak było. Chyba. Nie wiem. — Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała prosto w jego szaro-niebieskie oczy. — Umarłam, Jack. Dwa razy. I dwa razy obudziłam się w zupełnie obcym miejscu. Nie wiem, co się dzieje ani gdzie jestem. Był tu jakiś mężczyzna, nie wiem, kim był. Nazywali go Mistrzem. Do diabła, co tu się dzieje.

Coś dziwnego błysnęło w oczach Jacka na wzmiankę o tym, jak umarła, jednak nie potrafiła tego rozszyfrować. Dziwne. Dawniej mężczyzna był dla niej jak otwarta książka.

— Jesteśmy na Valiancie — odparł powoli, prowadząc ją w kierunku stołu, na którym ostrożnie usiadła. — Mistrz jest... był Władcą Czasu.

— Władcą Czasu? Ale przecież oni zginęli! — zaprotestowała z zaskoczeniem. — Doktor mówił...

— Doktor się mylił — odparł gorzko i Rose odniosła wrażenie, że w jego oczach widzi urazę do mężczyzny.

Zamilkła na moment i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Czuła się nieco lepiej, choć podejrzewała, że to chwilowa sytuacja.

— Jack... Rany, nie wiem, od czego mam zacząć. Mam tyle pytań. Co się stało? Jak przeżyłeś? Doktor powiedział... Myślałam, że chce mnie chronić, byłam pewna, że tam zginąłeś. Naprawdę pomagałeś w odbudowie Ziemi?

— Nie wiesz? — zapytał ze szczerym szokiem. — Niech to szlag! Nie powiedział ci?

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz znów poczuła te koszmarne zawroty głowy i tym razem chyba dała po sobie poznać, jak fatalnie się czuje, gdyż nagle wyraz twarzy Jacka ze zezłoszczonego stał się zatroskany.

— Co on ci zrobił?

— M-Mistrz? Nie wiem, chyba nic. To po prostu... Nic mi nie jest. Dokończ to, co zacząłeś. Proszę — dodała, widząc, że się waha.

Wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł obok niej, łapiąc ją za jej zimną dłoń.

— Ile lat byś mi dała, Rose? — spytał poważnie.

— Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie? Spokojnie, Jack, nie widziałam cię od ponad roku, ale nadal wyglądasz zabójczo — odparła, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Nie widziałem cię od stu lat. Plus-minus. Przestałem liczyć — odparł, a na jego twarzy widniała przy tym zimna maska obojętności.

W porządku, udało mu się ją zaskoczyć. Wiedziała, że Jack ma raczej dowcipną naturę, lecz jego postawa podpowiadała jej, że tym razem jest śmiertelnie poważny. Nieświadomie uniosła dłoń i bardzo delikatnie dotknęła nią jego policzka. Niemożliwe, żeby wyglądał choć na kilka lat starszego niż w dniu ich ostatniego spotkania.

— Jak? — wyszeptała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Przestałem się starzeć. Nie mogę umrzeć. Odkąd Doktor porzucił mnie na Stacji Gier.

— Ale... O Boże, porzucił? O czym ty... On chyba nie... Powiedz, że tego nie zrobił! Jezu, Jack, co tam się stało?! Nic nie pamiętam! — zawołała nieco histerycznie i podniosła się na nogi, natychmiast tego żałując.

Pociemniało jej przed oczami i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zarejestrowała, nim straciła przytomność, był cichy głos dochodzący od strony drzwi. Bardzo znajomy głos. Głos jej Doktora.

* * *

Pobudka, kolejny już raz, okazała się powolna i nieprzyjemna, choć z wdzięcznością przyjmowała delikatną dłoń, która głaskała ją uspokajająco po włosach. Mimo bólu w całym ciele, pierwszy raz od dawna czuła się naprawdę bezpieczna. Ciche nucenie w jej głowie sprawiało, że łatwiej jej było rozluźnić zmęczone mięśnie, z kolei ciepła dłoń działa uspokajająco i odganiała, czające się gdzieś w głębi jej umysłu, uczucie paniki. Musiało minąć kilka długich chwil, nim dotarło do niej, iż musi znajdować się na pokładzie TARDIS.

Otworzyła powoli oczy i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Pochylił się nad nią i pierwszym, co zobaczyła, była jego twarz. Zmęczona i pełna nieopisanego bólu, którego kiedyś tam nie było. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. To naprawdę był on – widziała to dokładnie w jego oczach. To nie był żaden tam John Smith. Odnalazła swojego Doktora.

Chciała móc go przytulić, pociągnąć do pocałunku, powiedzieć, jak bardzo tęskniła, jednak nie miała siły na żadną z tych rzeczy. Chwyciła więc niepewnie jego dłoń i uścisnęła ją w trudem. Żadne z nich nie było w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Mężczyzna przyłożył sobie jej rękę do ust i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek, patrząc przy tym prosto w jej oczy.

— Doktorze — wyszeptała i był to jedyny znak zachęty, jakiego potrzebował.

Delikatnie położył dłonie na jej plecach i pomógł jej usiąść, by po chwili mogła pociągnąć go do ciasnego uścisku. Kompletnie nie przejmowała się łzami, które płynęły jej po policzkach, choć jeszcze nigdy nie płakała z radości.

Czuła wyraźnie jego niesamowity zapach. Złapała mocno za jego koszulę, pragnąc pozostać w tej pozycji do końca życia. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała wszystko mu powiedzieć. Wyjaśnić, jakim cudem wróciła i co się stało w jej wymiarze. Będzie musiała zapytać, dlaczego Zły Wilk wciąż jest jej częścią i czemu nie umarła. Pozostawał też temat Jacka, tego, co go spotkało i fakt, że Doktor go porzucił. Chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego. Musiała się dowiedzieć. I musiała chronić mężczyznę swojego życia. Pamiętała wyraźnie, co powiedziało Przeznaczenie.

„ _Możesz uratować swojego Doktora przed losem, jaki wróżą mu gwiazdy"_

Nie wiedziała, co szykuje dla nich los ani, czy podoła zadaniu, jednak w tym momencie żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała znaczenia. Tak długo, jak mogła trzymać go w ramionach, nic się nie liczyło.

— Rose Tyler — wyszeptał jej do ucha — myślę, że bez ciebie jestem zagubiony. Kocham cię.


End file.
